Three's A Crowd
by jenny crum
Summary: Derek and Penelope meet and have a one night stand leaving her pregnant, what happens when they meet again some time later, will his girlfriend keep him away from Penelope and their child or will true love win out in the end?
1. Chapter 1

Three's A Crowd-Ch 1

Derek Morgan exhaustely follows his team inside a bar for a few drinks after a very hard case, they had spent almost 4 weeks in South Carolina chasing an unsub that kidnapped children and abused them before killing them. Derek looks up at his friend Emily when she says, "I can't wait to get the hell out of here".

Derek weakly grinned and said, "yeah me either Em, me either", JJ laid her head tiredly on her husband Spencers shoulder and said, "I just want to get home and hold our son". Reid kissed her lips gently and said, "how about when we get back to the hotel we face chat with him"?, a smile covered her face as she happily nodded her head yes.

Hotch wrapped his arms around his wife and said, "how about a dance Mrs. Hotchner"?, she grinned and said, "lead the way", he took her hand in his as he led her to the center of the dance floor. Dave looked at Derek and said, "all of our cases are hard but the ones with children are the worst", he downed his drink and said, "they sure are Dave".

Dave looked up and saw the face of a beautiful woman that said, "how about a dance"?, he grinned and said, "sure, why not", he gets up and puts his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "you my friend need to blow off some steam". Derek downed another drink and watched as the older man led the beautiful red head to the dance floor and pulled her into his arms.

Derek headed to the bar because he needed another drink, he ordered a beer and turned to glance at the door and his heart started racing, he couldn't help but smile when he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen walking through the door. She was with several women and they all slowly made their way over to a table.

He watched her throw her head back and laugh and he knew that he needed to talk to this beauty, he sat there and bit down on his bottom lip as she headed over to the bar. She leaned forward pressing her perfect breasts against the bar and ordered a round of drinks for her and her friends, she glanced over at him and smiled.

She was waiting patiently for her drinks when she sighed and said, "it's been a long day hasn't it"?, he nodded his head and said, "it sure has, hell it's been a long month". She sat down and held out her hand and said, "Penelope, Penelope Garcia", he gave her his famous smile and said, "Morgan, Derek Morgan".

Derek said, "so Penelope Garcia, tell me a little about yourself", she smiled and said, "my momma warned me not to talk to strangers", he laughed and said, "well I'm hardly a stranger now am I"?, she winked at him and said, "wellllllll technically you're not a stranger sooooo I guess it's ok", they both laughed.

Penelope smiled as she told him that she was in town for a computer seminar and that how tonight was the last night she would be in town, he nodded his head and told her that he was with the FBI and they had just closed a month long case and that he along with his team would be leaving to head back to Virginia in the morning".

The bartender put Penelopes drinks on the bar and smiled as she handed him the money, she said, "how about I take these drinks over to my friends and then I come back and we get to know each other a little better"?, he smiled and said, "I'd like that baby girl". She grinned and said, "baby girl huh handsome"?, he nodded his head yes as he watched her carry the tray of drinks over to her friends.

He watched as she leaned over and whispered something to one of her friends and then turn and head back over to him, she put her hand on his and said,  
>"how about a dance"?, he took her hand in his and led her to the middle of the room. Emily looked up from the table and smiled and said, "it looks like Morgan has found a friend".<p>

Reid laughed and said, "he needs to relax and have a little fun", JJ took a sip of her beer and said, "it looks like he's in good hands", Dave walked over to the table with the beautiful red head and said, "I'm heading up, I'll see you all in the morning". They all watched as Rossi wrapped his arm around the beautiful younger woman as they walked out the door.

Derek pulled Penelope into his arms and smiled as she wrapped her arms loosely around his body, he took a deep breath and smiled as the scent of her perfume filled his senses. Their bodies moved as one through several dances before he caressed the side of her face and leaned in slowly and pressed his lips against hers.

When they pulled apart he whispered, "how about we get out of here and go back to my room"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "lead the way handsome". He walked over to the table and smiled at his friends and said, "catch you guys later" and they all smiled as they watched a very happy Derek intertwine fingers with the beautiful blonde as they disappeared out of the bar. 


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter contains sexual content

Three's A Crowd-Ch 2

A few minutes later the horny couple stumble into Dereks hotel room, when the door closes she pushes him against the wall and crashes his her lips against his. Her hands roam all over his body and she licks her lips as she feels his warm lips on her neck, Derek slides his hand up her thigh and when his fingers snake up under her skirt she lets out a low moan.

It doesn't take long before their clothes were nothing but a distant memory and a few minutes later they both moan in pleasure as he thrusts himself inside her. She gasps as he feels her, she is so full that she is almost in pain but it is a good feeling and when she wraps her legs around Dereks waist he starts sliding effortlessly in and out of her.

Derek starts kissing his way from her beautiful full lips down her neck and then finally stops at her shoulder, he starts gently sucking and biting on her soft delicate skin, hoping to leave his mark on the beautiful blonde. Penelope Garcia had been with a lot of men before but none like the man she was with right now.

Derek was an amazing lover, the best lover she had ever had and if he had any doubt the sounds she was making should have been convincing, as he pressed his lips against hers the only thing going through his mind was more more more, he needed more of Penelope and he needed it now". Penelope raked her nails up and down his back as he pounded in and out of her.

Penelope moaned his name as he kissed every kissable inch of her body as he took his time exploring her body, they moved as one for several long and lust filled minutes before he collapsed against her body gasping for air. He kissed her lips passionately one final time before rolling on the bed beside her.

She rolled over onto her side and said, "damn hotstuff, you were amazing", he grinned and said, "you aren't so bad yourself sweetness", he wrapped his arm around her and sighed happily as they laid there talking. They talked about a little of everything for a few minutes before he rolled them back over and crashed his lips against hers.

When they pulled apart she smiled up at him and said, "make me yours again Derek", he smiled as he lined himself up at her entrance and as he slid back inside her she closed her eyes and moaned, "yes, yes, yes". They spent the next several hours making love before finally collapsing from exhaustion about 5:00 the next morning".

Penelope tiredly opened her eyes when her cell started vibrating on the table, she picked it up and said, "yeah", the voice on the other end of the phone said, "girl, where the hell are you, our flight leaves in less than an hour"?, she grinned as she looked down at the sexy man sleeping in the bed beside her and said, "I'll fill you in when I see you".

The girl laughed and said, "alright honey, do that walk of shame and get your ass back here", Penelope grinned and said, "see ya soon Becky", after the call ended she slipped out of the bed and quickly got dressed. She leaned back over and gently pressed her lips against Dereks one final time before she turned and headed toward the door.

When she closed the door she leaned against it and smiled happily before hurrying down the hall toward the elevator, once she stepped inside and the doors closed she rubbed her fingers through her tired eyes. She laid her head back against the wall and decided that although she was exhausted the passion she had the night before was soooooooo worth it.

Derek opened his eyes a few minutes later and looked around the room as his cell started buzzing, he picked it up and saw "JJ" flashing on the face of his cell. He picked it up and heard, "Morgan where are you, we're ready to head to the jet"?, he smiled as memories of the night before came back to him and said, "I'll be there in a few minutes Jayje", she laughed as the call ended.

About 45 minutes later Derek was on the jet with a huge smile on his face, Emily grinned and said, "welllllll somebody got lucky lastnight"?, Derek laughed and said, "a gentleman never kisses and tells Em". Hotch smiled as he watched Derek put his earphones on, lay his head back and close his tired eyes.

Penelope looked over at her friend Becky as she filled her in on her very passionate night with the one and only Derek Morgan


	3. Chapter 3

Three's A Crowd-Ch 3

About 2 months later Penelope tried to call the number that Derek had given her but it went to voicemail and the one thing she didn't want to tell him on the phone was that he was going to be a daddy so she hung up. She had tried several times over the next 9 months but had either missed him or his girlfriend would pick up and she would hang up.

The next 13 months flew by and Derek and the team stayed busy with case after case after case and he went through girlfriend after girlfriend after girlfriend because nobody compared to the one night he had with Penelope. He had tried her number only to find that it had been changed and he even went so far as to have their computer analyst Kevin Lynce try to find her but after several months he finally gave up.

Derek was currently dating a woman named Savannah and he had to admit that he was very attracted to her, she was a beautiful woman but still she was no equal to Penelope. He was sitting on the jet right now flying home from a case and he looked down at his ID and smiled when he saw "Savannah" on his screen.

Penelope looked down at her beautiful carmel colored son and said, "momma loves you Jamie", the 6 month old boy started cooing up at her and she then picked him up and kissed his chubby cheeks and said, "momma has to go to work but Alyssa is going to be here with you and momma will call and check on you".

She laid the baby down and smiled and before walking toward the door she turned and blew him and kiss and said, "momma will see you later", she then looked at Alyssa and handed her a list and said, "here is my cell number and the number to my office phone, if you need anything please call me", she nodded her head and said, "I will Ms. Garcia".

Penelope laughed and said, "please call me Penelope", the girl followed Penelope through the apartment and said, "I will Penelope", she grabbed her keys and said, "I should be home about 4:00 but if I'm going to be later I will call". She smiled and said, "okay, that's not a problem, I'm here for as long as you need me", Penelope took a deep breath and smiled as she closed the door behind her.

He hit talk and said, "hi beautiful", she grinned and said, "hey honey, I miss you when are you coming home"?, he said, "well we are on the way home right now and we should be there in a few hours". She said, "how about we spend the night alone in front of the tv all cuddled up"?, he grinned and said, "I love that idea but I'm still going to be a while because when we get back to the BAU we are meeting the new analyst but after that I will be alllllll yours for the night".

She laughed and said, "I'll hold you to that", he grinned as the call ended, he then put his headphones on and closed his eyes as the music soon filled his ears. Penelope was sitting behind her desk she had just finished looking up some information for B team when there was a knock at her door, she turned around and said, "come in".

Erin Strauss walked into the room and said, "Ms. Garica the main team you will be working with is on their way up from the garage, I am going to bring them all to the round table room do you remember where that is"?, she smiled and nodded her head and said, "yes mam". Erin said, "I will call you when it's time for you to meet the team".

Penelope smiled and watched as Strauss headed out of her office, she had to admit it the past 15 months had been hard, she had to go through her entire pregnancy alone and now her son is 6 months old and she still hasn't been able to locate Derek but she wasn't gonna give up trying. She bit down on her lip as she started looking up his name in computer, surely with all the computers here she would be able to find his new number.

Hotch led his exhausted team into the round table room, they all plopped down in their chairs and she said, "I know that you are all tired so I will make this short and sweet" Dave said, "can you speed this up Erin, I have plans tonight". Strauss laughed and said, "this will only take a few minutes Dave and then you will all be free to do your paperwork so you can have the rest of the night off".

She stood there and said, "with your analyst Mr. Lynch going to part time the director found the perfect analyst, she is an amazing woman and she comes to us highly recommended". Derek ran his hand over his head and watched as Strauss pulled out her cell and dialed Penelope, after a few rings she said, "can you meet me in the round table room"?, the voice on the other end said, "yes mam, I will be right there".

Strauss said, "I know that you will all make her feel welcome and a couple of minutes later she pointed to the door and said, "A team allow me to introduce you to your new analyst Penelope Garcia". Derek stood up and turned around and saw the most beautiful sight he had seen in a long long time,  
>it was the woman that he had spent months trying to find.<p>

Penelope looked around the room and when she saw the handsome face of Derek Morgan starring back at her she felt her heart race faster and faster,  
>Hotch walked over and shook her hand and said, "it's nice to meet you Penelope, I'm Aaron Hotchner and this is David Rossi and this is my wife Emily Hotchner and right over here are JJ and Spencer Reid and last but not least this is".<p>

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "Derek Morgan"


	4. Chapter 4

Three's A Crowd-Ch 4

He smiled and said, "nice to see you again", Strauss smiled and said, "well I will leave you all to get to know the new analyst" and after she left Reid said, "it's nice to meet you Penelope". She smiled and said, "it's nice to meet you to Reid or do you want me to call you Spencer"?, he said, "either is fine with me".

JJ smiled and said, "so what do you think of your new job so far"?, she took a deep breath and said, "it's amazing, I love it here", Emily grinned and said, "tonight we are all heading out to Todds bar would you like to come with us"?, she smiled and said, "I would love to but I'm sorry I have plans tonight".

Dave smiled and said, "are you married Penelope"?, she shook her head and said, "no sir I'm not, are you married"?, he said, "nope Morgan here and me are the only two single members on the team". She smiled and said, "well now there are three of us". After introductions were over she smiled at the team and said, "it was nice to meet you all and one day soon we need to hang out and have some fun", everybody nodded their heads in agreement".

Derek watched as she walked out of the door, he took a deep breath and inwardly moaned as he watched her ass sway as she walked, Reid said, "earth to Morgan". Derek looked at him and said, "what did you say pretty boy"?, he said, "what about Savannah"?, he said, "what about her"?, JJ said, "she's your girlfriend that's what about her".

Derek said, "I think I'm going to go talk to Penelope before I start on my paperwork", Emily grinned as she watched Derek grab his go bag and high tail it toward Penelopes office. Penelope was sitting at her desk looking up something for B team when there was a knock on her door, she turned around and watched as Derek stepped inside.

She said, "how can I help you"?, he pulled a chair up in front of her and said, "what happened to you"?, she said, "I tried to call you but I would either get your voicemail or a woman would answer the phone so I would hang up". He put his hand on her knee and said, "I tried to find you to and I even got our analyst to try to find you but we couldn't".

She slid his hand off her knee and said, "so how are you"?, he said, "I'm good, what about you"?, she said, "I'm good to", he said, "where have you been for the past 15 months"?, she said, "I've been in California and then about 6 months ago I moved to Seattle and then I applied for this job and when I found out I got it I moved here".

Derek looked at her and said, "you aren't married but are you dating anybody"?, she said, "what about you Derek, are you dating someone"?, he dropped his head and said, "I am". She said, "are you happy"?, he said, "I am", he took a deep breath and said, "her name is Savannah and we've been together for about 6 months now".

Penelope said, "that's good, I'm happy for you", he licked his lips and said, "you said that you couldn't join us this evening that you had plans, who do you have plans with"?, she leaned in and said, "I have plans with Jamie". Derek said, "Jamie huh, do you love him"?, she grinned and said, "I do,  
>I love him with all my heart and I have for a little over 6 months".<p>

He nodded his head and said, "you are so beautiful baby girl", she said, "don't do that", he said, "don't do what"?, she said, "don't call me baby girl, you have a girlfriend and she should be your baby girl". He leaned in and closed his eyes as the smell of her shampoo filled his senses and said,  
>"you smell so damn good".<p>

She stood up and said, "I I I think you should go", he grinned and said, "am I making you nervous"?, she said, "should you be"?, he moved closer to her and said, "only if you still want me". She took a step back and he walked closer and said, "do you still want me baby girl"?, she tried to step backwards and bumped into her desk and almost fell but she quickly felt Dereks arms around her.

She looked up into his dark eyes and said, "th th thank you", he smiled as he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he said, "you're welcome". He caressed her cheek and said, "you didn't answer my question", she said, "wh what was it again"?, he laughed and said, "do you still want me"?, she opened her mouth to say something and her cell started ringing".

She looked down and saw "Alyssa" flashing on her ID and said, "I need to take this", she stepped around him and said, "Alyssa what's wrong"?, she said,  
>"I'm sorry to bother you at work but Jamie is running a fever" She said, "a fever, how high"?, she held the crying boy and said, "104.2", she said,<br>"I have baby motrin in the medicine cabinet in the kitchen, give him half a teaspoon and I will be there as soon as I can".

Alyssa said, "what if the motrin doesn't bring it down"?, she said, "take his temp again in 20 minutes and if that doesn't take it down run the tub with water and put a cap full of alcohol it in and put him in and let him splash that should help". She said, "alright Penelope, I'll see you in a little bit".

When the call ended she grabbed her purse and turned around and ran right into Derek who said, "you you have a son"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes I do". He said, "how old is he Penelope"?, she swallowed hard and said, "not now Derek", he put his hands on her shoulders and said, "yes now Penelope, is Jamie my son"?, she bit down on her lip and said, "yes, yes he is" she then pushed by Derek and ran from the room but what she didn't notice was that Derek was right on her heels.


	5. Chapter 5

Three's A Crowd-Ch 5

Hotch looked up when there was a knock on his door and said, "come in", he smiled when he saw Penelope come into the room until he could tell that something was wrong. He said, "what's wrong Penelope"?, she said, "sir I hate to but my son is sick, my baby sitter called and he has a fever over 104 and I need to go".

He stood up and said, "do you need a ride"?, she shook her head and Derek said, "no Hotch, I'll take her", he looked at Derek and said, "is there something that I should know here"?, Penelope said, "Jamie is my son, our son sir". Hotch smiled and said, "ahhhhh I see, yes please go check on him and if you need anything please don't hesitate to call, I understand because I have a son of my own".

She smiled and said, "I would love to meet him sometime sir" he grinned and said, "we will plan some team activities soon but right now you need to get to your son". Derek put his arm around her as they made their way out of Hotchs office and toward the elevator, when they stepped on the elevator she said, "what about Savannah"?, he looked down at her and said, "what about her"?, don't you need to call her or something"?, he shook his head and said, "I'll worry about her later, right now we need to check on our son".

A few minutes later they were running into her apartment and Penelope said, "Alyssaaaaa"?, she said, "we're in the bathroom Penelope", they walked through the beaded curtains and into the bathroom. When she stepped inside she got down on her knees and said, "how is he"?, she said, "his temp is trying to go down some it is down to 103.5".

Penelope smiled as she kissed the little boy on the forehead and said, "it's okay baby boy momma's here", she looked at Alyssa and said, "it's okay honey you can go I'll be here with him". She said, "are you sure because I can stay", she said, "no it's okay but can you still sit with him in the morning"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah sure, what time"?, she said, "what about 8:00"?, she smiled and said, "I'll see you both in the morning then".

Derek stepped back and smiled at the young girl and said, "have a good day", she grinned and said, "thank you sir" before heading through the small apartment". Derek looked down at his son and said, "he's beautiful Penelope", she smiled and said, "he is isn't he", he dropped down on his knees beside her and said, "hi buddy I'm your daddy".

The little boy looked at him and started kicking his feet and splashed water on Derek and Penelope said, "I'm so sorry Derek", he laughed and said, "it's alright baby girl, it's alright". They stayed in the bathroom for a few more minutes before she got him out and dried him off and put him in a diaper.

They headed through the apartment and she said, "would you like to hold your son"?, he said, "yes I would love to", she then put Jamie in his arms and said, "why don't you go into the living room and I will fix him a bottle with pedialyte in it". Derek carried the little boy into the living room and sat down on the couch and kissed his son on the forehead and said, "I'm so sorry that I didn't know about you because if I would have known I would have been with you and your momma".

Penelope fixed the bottle and walked over to the couch and handed Derek a bottle and said, "would you like to give him his bottle"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes please". He put the bottle into the babys mouth and said, "there you go Jamie", she smiled as she sat down on the couch beside them and watched as Jamie sucked his bottle.

A few minutes later Jamie was asleep and Penelope said, "you are good with him Derek", he looked at her and smiled and said, "if I would have known about him". She smiled and said, "I know Derek, I know and in all fairness I tried to contact you several times but I didn't want to leave you a message on your voicemail ya know"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeah I know".

He kissed Jaime on the forehead and said, "he's cooling down", she smiled as she put the thermometer to his ear and said, "it's down to almost 101 now". He opened his mouth to say something and his cell started ringing, he reached down with his free hand and saw "Savannah" flashing on the ID and said, "not nowwwwwww".

Penelope said, "why don't you let me have him and I'll put him in the crib, he will sleep for a while now that his fever is going down and you can go be with your girlfriend". He said, "but what if I want to stay here with you and Jamie"?, she sighed and said, "as much as I would like that Derek,  
>three's a crowd don't you think"?, he shook his head and said, "Jamie is my son Penelope and".<p>

Penelope said, "you can come and see him anytime you want to I would never keep your son from you", he opened his mouth to say I know but his cell started ringing again. He looked down the the ID and Penelope said, "go ahead Derek, it's alright, it's alright", he reluctantly put the baby in her arms and said, "is it alright if I call later to check on him and stop by in the morning"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes it's fine".

She quickly wrote her numbers both down and said, "here you go, here are my numbers, you can feel free to call anytime", he smiled as he kissed Jamie on the top of the head and whispered, "daddy will see you in the morning Jamie, I love you". He looked at Penelope and said, "I'll see you in the morning but if he gets worse please call me".

He wrote his new numbers down and said, "you can reach me anytime, anytime at all", she nodded her head and said, "I'll call I promise", he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers and said, "I've missed you baby girl, I've missed you so much". She then watched as he got up off the couch and grabbed his coat and made his way out the door.

She took a deep breath and said, "I've missed you to handsome", she then got up and locked the door before taking Jamie through and putting him down gently in his crib.


	6. Chapter 6

Three's A crowd-Ch 6

On his way back to the BAU Derek called Savannah back and after a few rings he heard, "I'm wearing nothing but one of your shirts and I'm waiting on the couch". He said, "sorry but this paperwork is gonna take me a while", she said, "so is tonight off"?, he said, "for a little while but when I get home we need to talk".

She said, "wow that sounds omnious", he said, "well I will be home as soon as I can", she sighed and said, "alright I'll see you when you get here then". After the call ended he ran his free hand over his head and said, "I can't believe it I'm a dad, I'm a dad to a 6 month old son", he couldn't help but smile as he pulled into the parking lot.

When he stepped off the elevator he walked straight up to Hotchs office, he knocked on the door and waited until he heard Hotch say, "come in", he opened the door and stepped inside closing the door behind him. Hotch said, "how is your son"?, Derek smiled and said, "his temperature is finally coming down it was down to almost 101 when I left".

Hotch said, "I take it that you didn't know about him"?, he shook his head and said, "no clue at all", he sat down and said, "I met Penelope when we were on a case about 15 months ago". Hotch listened and when Derek was through he said, "so where does this leave Savannah"?, he took a deep breath and said, "I want to be with Penelope and Jamie".

He ran his hand over his head and said, "I'm going to talk to Savannah when I go home, I need to break things off with her, it isn't fair to Jamie,  
>he deserves his father". Hotch nodded his head and said, "yes he does", Derek said, "Penelope said that she tried to call me several times over the past months and she would either get my voicemail or one of my dates would answer my cell and she didn't want to leave that information in a message in voicemail".<p>

Hotch said, "well that is understandable Morgan", he nodded his head and said, "I just wish that I would have known about Jamie because if I would have I would have been with them". Hotch nodded his head and said, "well it's not to late to change things you know"?, he smiled and said, "I know it's just that", Hotch said, "I know, you don't want to hurt anybody".

Derek said, "exactly and no matter what I do somebody is gonna be hurt", Hotch said, "well you just have to do what is best for you", Derek said, "I think that the best thing for me is being with Penelope and Jamie". Hotch said, "if there is anything I can do to help all you have to do is let me know", Derek nodded his head and said, "thanks".

He headed toward the door and said, "I better get my paperwork done because I need to get back to my place and have that talk with Savannah", as he started out the door Hotch said, "good luck Morgan". He took a deep breath and said, "thanks man, I'm gonna need it" he then walked out of Hotchs office and headed back toward his desk.

Penelope sighed as she glanced down at her son one final time before heading out of the bedroom, she turned the monitor on as she sat down on the couch and toed off her shoes. She laid her head back and said, "well this isn't the way I wanted Derek to find out about Jamie but at least now he knows".

A couple of hours later Derek walks into his house and smiles as he sees Savannah sleeping peacefully, he takes his coat off and hangs it up before walking over to the couch. He sits down on the table in front of her and says, "Vannah I need you to wake up", she slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him.

She raised up and said, "what took you so long"?, he said, "Savannah I found out something today", she rubbed her eyes and said, "what did you find out that is so important"?, he said, "well I found out that I'm a dad". She said, "you what"?, he said, "I ran into an old girlfriend and found out that I have a son, a 6 month old son named Jamie".

She stood up and put her hands on her hips and said, "an old girlfriend huh, are you cheating on me"?, he said, "no I am not cheating on you but I think we need to". She said, "don't tell me, let me guess, you want to break up so that you can be with your quote son and the whore mother of said child"?, he said, "don't talk about Penelope and Jamie like that".

She said, "ohhhhhh so now it's Penelope is it, why is it I've never heard of her"?, he said, "you have, don't you remember I told you about the one that I tried to find for months"?, she nodded her head and said, "I remember but I'm not giving you up Derek, I love you and I believe that we can be happy together".

He said, "Savannah I care about you but I want to be with Penelope and Jamie", she said, "don't tell me that you don't remember what it feels like to be with me Derek, don't tell me that when we make love that you don't feel something, that you don't love me". He said, "Savannah listen", she said, "no Derek Morgan you listen to me, we can still be together and you can be with your son to".

He said, "LISTEN TO ME SAVANNAH I WANT TO BE WITH PENELOPE NOT YOU, I WANT TO RAISE MY SON WITH HER NOT YOU", she raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face and said, "I hate you Derek and you will pay for this". She grabbed her clothes and purse and headed toward the door but turned to say, "I PROMISE THAT YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS", she then slammed the door behind her leaving a shell shocked Derek still sitting there.

He picked up his cell and smiled as he dialed Penelopes number, after a few rings he heard, "hello handsome", he smiled and said, "hey baby girl, how is Jamie"?, she sighed happily and said, "he's doing good, he's teething I think but sleeping". She bit down on her lip and said, "soooo how did things go with Savannah"?, he said, "well we're over, I don't want to be with her, I want to be with you and Jamie, well that is if you want me".

Penelope smiled and said, "of course we want you", he smiled as he sat back against the couch and said, "so tell me baby girl, what have you been up to for the past 15 months"?, she took a sip of her tea before starting to fill him in on everything that her and Jamie had been through since they had last seen each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Three's A Crowd-Ch 7

The next few days passed by rather fast because the team was away on a case, Derek called several times to check on Penelope and Jamie, he missed them both so much and couldn't wait to get back to them. Penelope grinned as she looked down at a picture of her son, he looked so much like his daddy that it was almost funny.

Derek had managed to call his mom and fill her in on the news that she had a grandson and he was 6 months old and his name was Jamie, Fran was so happy that she was flying out this weekend to spend some time with them. Penelope was just finishing up looking up something for B team when there was a knock on her door.

She turned around and said, "come in", the door opened to reveal the smiling face of the one and only Savannah, she walked into Penelopes office and sat down and said, "I think that we need to talk". Penelope took a deep breath and said, "alright, talk", she said, "I want you to stay away from my fiancee".

Penelope said, "you're what"?, she held up her hand to reveal an engagement ring and said, "MY FIANCEE", she said, "I was under the impression that the two of you split up" She laughed and said, "ohhhh honey nothing could be farther from the truth, he proposed to me right before he left to go on this latest case".

She nodded her head and said, "I don't", Savannah stood up and said, "I hope that you will stop throwing yourself at my man", Penelope nodded her head as Savannah headed toward the door. She stopped and turned around and said, "and as far as Jamie goes Derek and I will adopt him and raise him as ours of course".

Penelope stood up and walked over to her and said, "let me tell you something, if Derek wants to marry you that's one thing but you will never, NEVER raise my child". She leaned in and said, "ARE WE CLEAR"?, Savannah nodded her head and said, "yes mam we are clear", Penelope said, "I love Jamie and Derek and I will never keep them apart again but you will not be left with my child".

Savannah put her hands on her hips and said, "well I never", Penelope laughed and said, "and you never will with my son", Savannah opened the door and stormed out of the room. Penelope slid down in her chair and wiped away the tears that were now flowing down her face, she took a deep breath and said,  
>"how could he have lied to me like that, why would he do that".<p>

A couple of hours later her cell rang and when she answered Derek said, "hey baby girl, we're on our way home", she smiled and said, "that's great Derek". He said, "are you alright"?, she lied and said, "never better", he said, "I was hoping that I could see Jamie later is that okay"?, she smiled and said, "of course you can".

He smiled and said, "I'll see you soon sweetness", she said, "have a safe trip and I'll see you later", after the call ended she took a deep breath and said, "tonight you need a drink or you know 10". She pulled out her cell and called to check on Jamie, after a few rings Alyssa said, "hello", Penelope said, "hi Alyssa how is everything going"?, she smiled and said, "they're great, Jamie just finished his dinner and he has a fresh diaper and is currently sleeping in his swing".

She smiled and said, "I was hoping that you could stay a little longer, I'm going to go out with some friends after work", Alyssa said, "sure that's not a problem". Penelope said, "thanks, I won't be out to long", Alyssa said, "it's fine Penelope stay as long as you want, we'll be fine here", she said, "ohhhh before I forget Derek will be stopping by later to spend some time with Jamie".

Alyssa said, "awwww I'm glad that they are getting to spend some time together", she took a deep breath and said, "yeah me to", after the call ended she finished working on a few things for another team and before she knew it she was getting a text from Derek letting her know that they were getting ready to head upstairs.

She grabbed her things and headed toward the elevator, when the doors opened and one by one the team stepped off each saying hi to her before heading over to their desks. Derek leaned in and tried to kiss her on the lips and she pulled away, he said, "what's wrong"?, she said, "nothing", he said, "I see that you have your things already, are you leaving"?, she said, "yeah I have plans".

He said, "you have plans, with who"?, she said, "that's none of your business", he said, "excuse me it is so my business, you are my girlfriend and I would like to know where you are going". She said, "I'm going out for drinks tonight with a nice man, we've been talking a lot over the past few days and".

Derek said, "what's this all about"?, she said, "I've called Alyssa and let her know that you would be stopping by a little later to spend some time with Jamie". He wrapped his arms around her and said, "baby please tell me what's going on, everything was fine when I left and now you", she said,  
>"and now I'm what"?, he said, "did I do something wrong"?, she said, "not now Derek".<p>

He said, "yes now, what did I do wrong"?, she said, "I had a visitor today", he said, "oh yeah, from who"?, she said, "from your fiancee", he said, "FROM MY WHAT"?, she said, "Savannah came by and paid me a visit". He said, "baby she isn't my fiancee, I'm with you". She held up her hand and said, "don't lie to me Derek I saw the ring".

He opened his mouth and tried to speak and she said, "now if you will excuse me I have a date", Derek said, "like hell you do", she leaned in and said, "what bothers you most Derek, knowing that tonight there will be a man in my bed or knowing that it won't be you"?, she then pulled away from him and made her way toward the elevator.

When the doors closed JJ walked over and said, "what the hell happened"?, he said, "I don't know but I'm going to find out, can you tell Hotch that I'll do my paperwork tomorrow, I need to go talk to Savannah". She nodded her head and said, "yeah sure but are you sure that you know what you're doing"?, he said, "I can't lose her JJ, I love her and I won't let some lie Savannah told ruin everything".

JJ watched as Derek stepped onto the elevator and the doors closed


	8. Chapter 8

Three's A Crowd-Ch 8

Savannah grinned as she sat down on her couch, she looked down at her watch and figured that Derek would be coming by anytime, she got up and ran into her bedroom and slipped into a new nighty and waited for Derek to arrive. She couldn't help but smile when there was a knock on her door a few minutes later.

She walked over and opened the door and said, "Derek, what are you doing here"?, he pushed past her and said, "don't play innocent Savannah, I know what you are doing". She said, "I don't know what you are talking about", he said, "I know about your visit to Penelope and your lie", she said, "ohhh that".

He said, "yeah that, why did you do it Savannaah"?, she slid her strap down and said, "I want you Derek and I need you, she doesn't", he said, "I don't want you Savannah, I want her and only her". She reached over and palmed his crotch and said, "you are hard as a rock for me right now, how can you say that you don't want me"?, he said, "that's easy, I DON'T WANT YOU".

She licked her lips and said, "come on Derek you know that you want me", he said, "Savannah I'm here to warn you to stay away from Penelope and Jamie and I mean it". She took a deep breath and said, "I will never believe that you don't want me, I know that you haven't forgotten how we were when we were together, we were so hot for each other and we couldn't keep our hands off each other".

He said, "it's over Savannah, we're over", she straddled his waist and crashed her lips to his, she was grinding against his obvious erection moaning against his lips. He pulled away and said, "leave her alone Savannah", he then gets up pushing her on the couch beside him and said, "I love Penelope and I want to be with her and Jamie and the sooner you face it the better" and Savannah watched as Derek raced out of her apartment.

Penelope was sitting at the bar still nursing her second drink when a man sat down beside her and said, "hey sweet thang, how about heading back to my place"?, she looked up at him and laughed and said, "no thanks". He put his hand on her knee and slid it up her thigh and said, "oh come on you don't know what you're missing".

She pushed his hand off her thigh and said, "ohhhhhh I think I do and I'm not interested", he sighed and said, "I'll be here for a little while in case you change your mind". She laughed and said, "don't worry I won't" and then she took a sip of her drink as he walked away, she sat there for a few minutes before she decided to head home, she missed Jamie, so she paid for her drinks and headed toward the door.

Derek raised his hand and knocked on the apartment door and after then he heard someone walking across the room, a few seconds later he watched as the door opened to reveal a smiling Alyssa. She stepped aside and said, "come in Mr. Morgan", he laughed and said, "please call me Derek", she grinned and said, "come in Derek".

He stepped into the apartment and said, "is Penelope here"?, she shook her head and said, "no she said that she was going out for drinks but that she wouldn't be long". He smiled and said, "wheres Jamie"?, she said, "he's right over there in the swing", Derek walked over and smiled down at his son and said, "he baby boy it's your daddy".

The little boy started squirming around in the swing and Derek leaned over and picked him up and kissed his forehead and said, "how is daddy's little man doing"?, the baby looked up at him and started cooing. Alyssa said, "he's been doing great, he's been teething and he is growing like a little weed", he laughed.

Derek sat there holding his son and talking to Alyssa for almost an hour before Penelope walked through the door, Alyssa said, "hi", Penelope grinned at her and said, "how was he tonight"?, she said, "he was great". She stood up and slid her shoes on and said, "he had a few ounces of milk about half an hour ago and he has a fresh diaper and he is ready for some mommy and daddy time".

Penelope smiled at Alyssa and said, "can you be here the same time tomorrow"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah that won't be a problem", she waved at them both and said, "have a good night". Derek said, "you to Alyssa", Penelope said, "thanks again for staying over", she said, "anytime, it was no bother at all".

After she walked out the door Derek said, "baby girl we need to talk", she nodded her head in agreement as she sat down on the couch beside him


	9. Chapter 9

Three's A Crowd-Ch 9

Derek took a deep breath and said, "I just came from talking to Savannah", Penelope nodded her head and said, "how did that go"?, he grinned and said,  
>"I told her to stay away from you and Jamie". She smiled and said, "really, you told her that"?, he scooted closer to her and said, "yes I really and truly told her that".<p>

He licked his lips and said, "I told her that I wanted to be with you and Jamie and that and that", she put her hand on his and said, "and what"?, he bit down on his lip and said, "I told her that I love you". She felt her heart beating faster and faster. He gently squeezed her hand and said, "and I meant every word, please don't think I don't love you".

She said, "Derek I", they looked down as Jamie started fussing, she watched as Derek put the baby up on his shoulder and started patting him on the back. After about a minute the little bundle was peacefully sleeping on his daddys shoulder, she grinned and said, "you are very good with him", he sighed happily and said, "do you really think so"?, she nodded her head and said, "I do Derek, I really do".

He looked around the small apartment and said, "baby girl there is something that I think we need to talk about", she swallowed hard and said, "okay handsome, what is on that sexy little mind of yours"?, he grinned and said, "I would like it if you and Jamie would move in with me". She stood up and walked over to the window and said, "Derek I don't know about that".

He stood up and walked over and gently laid Jamie down in his swing and then walked over to Penelope and wrapped his arms around her and smiled as the scent of honeysuckles and lilacs filled his senses. He said, "please listen to me, I know that we started out a little different but please please believe me when I say that I love you and Jamie and want to be with you".

She turned in his arms and said, "Derek you feel that way now but what if down the road a few years you find someone else and you want to be with her and start a family with her"?, he caressed her cheek and said, "that won't happen because you are the woman I want to be with and you and Jamie are my family".

Derek leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers, he wrapped his arms snuggly around her waist and sighed as she moaned against his lips and when they pulled apart he said, "do you realize how long I've waited for this moment, how long I've waited to be with you again"?, she shook her head and said, "probably as long as I have".

Penelope leaned in and brushed her lips against his and she felt her body tingling as his hands slid down her body, she pulled away and said, "hold that thought". He watched as she walked over to the swing and picked Jamie up and carried him through the beaded curtain and put him down in his crib before walking back into the living room carrying a blanket and grabbing a couple of pillows off the couch.

She spread out the huge blanket on the floor and dropped the pillows down and then looked up at him and said, "now where were we"?, he walked over to her and slid her shirt down over her arms kissing his way from the curve of her neck to the creamy skin of her shoulder. It didn't take long before clothes were long forgotten and they were making slow passionate love on her living room floor.

Savannah was filling with rage as she watched the man she was suppose to spend the rest of her life with having sex with another woman, she watched as the two moved as one as Derek pounded in and out of Penelope. She balled her hands into fists as she heard them moaning each others names before Derek collapsed beside her on the blanket a few long lust filled minutes later.

She watched as Derek wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of Penelopes head, she then wiped away the tears that slid down her cheek and said, "you will be sorry for this Derek, you both will". As she walked toward her car she said, "three's a crowd Penelope", she got inside her car and pulled out her cell and dialed a number and after a few rings she said, "Todd, I need a favor" and she smiled when he said, "for you beautiful anything".

She pulled away from Penelopes apartment with a huge grin on her face as she filled Todd in on her plan, Derek and Penelope laid wrapped in each others arms unaware of the trouble that was looming for them in the form of an angry and jealous woman named Savannah.


	10. Chapter 10

Three's A Crowd-Ch 10

Derek woke up and smiled down at the beautiful woman sleeping with her head laying gently on his chest, he kissed the top of her head and whispered,  
>"I love you Penelope". He then got up off the floor and put his boxers on and slipped into the bedroom to check on Jamie, when he leaned over the crib he couldn't help but smile as he saw his son laying there looking up at him.<p>

He picked up the little boy and kissed his chubby cheek and said, "how is daddy's baby boy doing"?, Jamie looked up into his face and started babbling and Derek grinned and said, "are you hungry"?, Jamie started kicking his legs and Derek said, "I take that as a yes then". He laughed and said, "how about we go into the kitchen and I fix you a bottle but we have to be quiet because your momma is still sleeping".

He put the little boy on his shoulder and patted his back as they strolled through the apartment and headed toward the kitchen, Derek fixed him a bottle and put cereal in it and headed over toward the couch. A few minutes later Jamie was half way through with his bottle when Penelope opened her eyes and looked around and smiled seeing the father and son bonding over breakfast.

She giggled and said, "good morning, how are the two most important men in my life this morning"?, Derek smiled and said, "good morning goddess, we are both fine, how are you"?, she stretched on the blanket and said, "pleasantly sore but I feel amazing". Derek said, "lastnight was amazing, you were amazing".

She laid there looking at him and said, "so it's real, we're really together"?, he nodded his head and said, "everything is absolutely real and we are really together and I hope that you two are still going to move in with me this weekend"?, she said, "handsome this weekend starts tomorrow, are you sure about this"?, he winked at her and then looked down at Jamie and then back at her and said, "I'm positive".

Penelope said, "I really really hate to get up and get dressed", Derek said, "yeah me to butttttt we have to go to work", she nodded her head as she stood up and wrapped the blanket around her. Derek said, "looking good baby girl, looking realllllll good". She laughed and said, "what am I gonna do with you"?, he licked his lips and said, "I have a few ideas".

She walked over and kissed his lips gently and said, "I bet you do handsome", she then turned and walked into her room to get dressed and when she came back in a few minutes later Derek was dressed and playing with Jamie. She said, "how did you get clean clothes"?, he grinned up at her and said, "my go bag was in the car sooooooooo technically I cheated".

Derek kissed Jamie on the forehead and said, "your grandma will be here this evening, she can't wait to meet you", Penelope took a sip of her coffee and said, "I hope she likes us". Derek grinned and said, "she is gonna love both of you just like I do". He looked down at Jamie and said, "you are her first grandchild and she is soooooooo excited to meet you".

Jamie kicked his legs and started squealing as Derek started tickling him on the stomach, Penelope said, "you are so good with him", Derek kissed Jamies little fingers and said, "he is such a sweet baby". There was a knock at the door and Penelope said, "that should be Alyssa, are you about ready to head out"?, he kissed Jamies little chubby cheek and said, "daddy will see you tonight if he doesn't have to go out of town on a case".

Penelope opened the door and smiled as Alyssa stepped into the apartment, Alyssa grinned at Jamie and said, "how are you this morning Jamie"?, Derek said, "he's had his bottle and has a clean diaper and is ready for some Alyssa time". Derek put his son in her arms and said, "have a good day you two and we will see you tonight".

When they got to the door they turned around and waved at Jamie and Alyssa one final time before heading out and getting into their car


	11. Chapter 11

Three's A Crowd-Ch 11

The work day flew by and the team especially Derek was glad that they didn't catch a case, Derek looked down at his watch and saw that it was time for him to head to his baby girls office. When he got there he raised his hand and knocked on her door and a huge smile graced his face when he heard her voice saying, "come in".

He stepped inside and said, "are you about ready to head out sweetness, momma is suppose to be at our place in about an hour and that will give us time to get home and get Jamie and head over". Penelope said, "hotstuff I still have to pack a bag for Jamie and for me and", he pressed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he said, "the babies bag has already been packed, I called Alyssa earlier".

She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "sexy and smart, I'm a lucky woman", Derek rested his forehead against hers and said, "it's me that is the lucky one here goddess, lucky enough to get you and our son". She grabbed her things and said, "let's get out of here handsome before the unsubs start attacking again", he grinned as they intertwined fingers and headed out of her office.

When they got back to Penelopes place a few minutes later Jamie was in his swing sleeping, Alyssa grinned and said, "Jamies bag is packed and ready to go Mr. Morgan". Derek smiled and said, "thanks Alyssa, how has he been today"?, she stood up and said, "he's been great, he had a bottle about an hour ago and has been asleep ever since so he should be waking up soon".

Derek said, "thank you for watching him today, we are suppose to be off until Monday morning", he reached for a pen and paper and wrote down his address and said, "we are moving Penelope and Jamie to my place this weekend so is there anyway that you can watch Jamie there"?, she looked down at the paper and said, "sure, that won't be a problem".

She started toward the door and he pulled out his wallet and handed her some money and she smiled and said, "this is way to much Mr. Morgan", he laughed and said, "please call me Derek". She nodded her head and said, "thank you Derek but this is way to much money", he shook his head and said, "you are so good with him and he loves you so please take it".

She reached out and took the money and said, "thanks again and I guess I'll see you Monday morning", he walked her to the door and said, "have a great weekend". As she walked out the door she turned and took one final glimpse of Jamie and said, "thanks, you to" and then he watched as her car pulled away from Penelopes apartment.

Derek walked over and was staring down at his sleeping son when Penelope walked into the room and laid her suitcase down beside Jamies bag, she then walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "penny for your thoughts". He sighed and said, "we are so lucky sweetness", she nodded her head and said, "that we are my love, that we are".

Penelope glanced down at her watch and said, "we better get a move on if you want to beat your mom back to your place", he nodded his head yes in agreement as he gently got Jamie out of the swing and laid him down in his carseat and got his strapped in. Penelope grabbed their bags and headed out toward the stoop with Derek right behind her.

The ride to Dereks place didn't take long and soon they were pulling into the garage, she smiled when he got out and walked around the car and opened her door. Derek held his hand out and she happily put her hand in his and when she stood up she kissed his cheek and said, "thank you handsome", he winked at her and said, "anytime sweetness, anytime".

He then got the carseat out of the backseat and the two headed up the stairs and stepped into the kitchen, she looked around and said, "wow handsome this kitchen is amazing". He wiggled his eyebrows and said, "just wait till you see our room", she smiled and said, "where is Jamie going to sleep Derek, I", Derek said, "follow me sweetness and I'll show you".

They headed through and he said, "this is the living room", she said, "ohhhh I love that fireplace", he grinned and said, "good, very good because I was hoping that we could sleep down hear tonight". She leaned in and kissed his lips gently and said, "sounds like a plan handsome", he nodded his head and said, "our rooms are up here".

As they reached the top of the stairs she said, "how many bedrooms do you have"?, he said, "5 sweetness", she said, "wow, why so many"?, he said, "well there is one for me errr now us and one for momma and the girls when they come for a visit, which leaves one for the nursery", She smiled and said, "well it looks like you have it all planned out huh"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeppppp got it all figured out sweetness".

They headed down the hall and he said, "our room is the last on the left and the nursery is right across the hall", she sighed as they got closer and closer to the nursery. When they stepped inside she looked around and said, "ohhhhh handsome it's beautiful but how did you get everything done so fast"?, he said, "I started working on this room the day I found out about Jamie".

In the middle of the room was beautiful crib with a mobile of teddybears, she said, "ohhhhh he loves teddybears", Derek said, "I hope that you like the nursery"?, she nodded her head and said, "I love it and it looks like you have everything covered from the crib to a rocking chair". He gently got Jamie out of the carseat and laid him down in the crib and they both stood there with their arms wrapped around each other until there was a knock on the door.

Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "that should be momma", Penelope intertwined fingers with Derek as they headed out of the room, when they got to the bottom of the stairs Derek walked over and opened the door and said, "ohhhhhhhh momma how I've missed you". Fran stepped inside and said, "I've missed you to baby boy".

She looked over his shoulder and saw Penelope standing there and said, "you must be Dereks baby girl, I have heard so much about you", Penelope nodded her head and said, "it's nice to meet you mam". Fran walked over and hugged her and said, "honey please call me Fran and it's nice to finally get to meet you".

Derek took Frans bags and said, "Jamie is still down for his nap momma but he should be waking up anytime", she grinned and said, "good, I can use this time to get to know Penelope". Fran smiled as she walked over and sat down on the couch and patted the seat beside her, Penelope walked over and sat down beside Fran and grinned nervously at her as they started talking.


	12. Chapter 12

Three's A Crowd-Ch 12

About half an hour later Fran and Penlope were laughing and talking about some of the things Derek did when he was a child, she looked at him and said,  
>"awwwwww poor handsome". Derek ran his hand over his head and opened his mouth to take up for himself when Jamie started crying, he stood up and said,<br>"if you two will excuse me I'm going to go get my son".

After Derek had disappeared at the the top of the stairs Fran said, "my son really loves you Penelope", she smiled and said, "and I love your son just as much Fran". She put her hand on Penelopes knee and said, "I know honey, I know", Fran was all smiles when Derek appeared at the bottom of the steps and started walking toward her.

He stopped in front of her and said, "momma this is James Derek Garcia Morgan", he then handed Jamie to her and she said, "ohhhhhh Penelope he's so beautiful". She kissed Jamie on the chubby cheek and said, "I'm your grandma Fran and I love you sooooooo much", Derek wrapped his arms around his baby girl and kissed the side of her neck and said, "it appears that you and momma have hit it off".

Penelope looked up at him and said, "we have handsome, we have", Fran smiled and said, "it must have been hard going through your pregnancy and taking care of him all alone". Penelope nodded her head and said, "it was but I love my baby and I would do anything to make sure that he's safe", Fran said,  
>"I'm the same way honey, my kids are my life and I would do anything to keep them safe and happy".<p>

Derek said, "how are Desi and Sarah"?, Fran took a deep breath and said, "they are both doing good, they had to work this weekend or they would be here with me". Fran said, "they wanted me to take lots and lots of pictures and they said that they would come for a visit soon", Derek smiled and said, "good, I've missed them".

Fran looked up at him and said, "and they've missed you to honey", Fran sat down on the couch and held Jamie close to her and said, "he looks so much like Derek doesn't he"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "he sure does and he has a lot of his actions to". Fran looked at Derek and said, "soooo Derek tell me how did your ex ohhhhh what was her name, Sonya, no no that wasn't it".

Derek laughed and said, "Savannah momma, her name was Savannah and she didn't take it to good", Penelope said, "she bought an engagement ring and came to my apartment and told me that Derek had proposed to her right before he left on a case and like a fool I believed her". Derek kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "the woman in my arms is the only woman I want momma, now and forever Penelope is my girl".

The family sat laughing and talking for over an hour before Derek said, "is anybody else hungry"?, Penelope said, "now that you mention it I'm starving,  
>what about you Fran"?, she looked down at her watch and said, "I didn't know it was this late, yes baby boy I could definitely eat". He said, "how about I go to the diner that's up the street and get us something"?, they both nodded their heads yes in agreement.<p>

Derek leaned down and kissed Penelope gently on the lips and said, "I'll be back in a few minutes", she sighed happily and said, "be careful", he walked toward the door and looked over his shoulder and said, "alwayssssss". Fran looked over at Penelope as she stood up and said, "Jamie is such a sweet little baby".

Penelope said, "he's always been a good baby, he usually gets up a couple of times but unless he isn't feeling good he is so happy", Fran laid the little boy in his portable crib and said, "he reminds me so much of Derek". Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "you must hate me"?, she turned around and looked puzzled at her and said, "no honey I don't hate you".

Penelope wiped away a stray tear and said, "I tried over and over to reach Derek to tell him about Jamie but", Fran said, "sweetie it's ok, Derek has already filled me in on everything". She said, "I never wanted or tried to keep him from his son, I would never ever do that", Fran put her hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "you are a great mother and I know that you would never keep Jamie from Derek".

Fran said, "so when are you and my son gonna get married and give me more grandbabies"?, Penelope laughed and said, "this might sound strange but we are going to take it slow". Fran laughed and said, "as long as you three are happy that's all that matters to me", she grinned and said, "well you being happy and me getting several more of these little sweet angels", Penelope grinned as thoughts of a life of being Mrs. Derek Morgan filled her mind, she sighed and said to herself, "maybe someday" and then a smile graced her face.


	13. Chapter 13

Three's A Crowd-Ch 13

Frans first visit with her grandson went wonderfully and when she left she promised that she would be back soon and she made Derek and Penelope promise that they would send her pictures everyday of her grandbaby. Derek had used the time his mom was visiting to move his baby girl and little man in with him and the move would have took several days but with the team helping it didn't take to long.

She had now been living with Derek for a couple of weeks and she had to admit it she loved living her him, he was so sweet to her, he would carry her coffee and at night when they got home from work he would rub her feet. She was currently standing at the back door watching Clooney running around in the back yard.

She smiled as she remembered when Clooney met Jamie for the first time, he walked over and sat down in front of Penlope and wagged his tail and when the baby started crying he laid down and whimpered. Penelope grinned remembering that how when she had told him that Jamie was okay he laid his head down on Jamies blanket and watched him until he fell asleep.

The next thing she knew she felt two strong arms wrap around her and she looked up and said, "well hello yourself handsome", he kissed the side of her neck and said, "where's Jamie"?, she giggled and said, "he's napping right now". Derek said, "how about you and me have some mommy daddy time"?, she relaxed into his embrace and said, "sounds like a plan".

She turned in his arms and pressed her lips against his and they reluctantly pulled apart when their cells started ringing, she sighed and said, "noooo no no we are suppose to be off today". Derek said, "I'll call Jayje while you call Alyssa", she nodded her head as she headed across the house dialing Alyssas number.

Less than an hour later Derek and Penelope were walking into the round table room, JJ looked up and said, "how is my nephew"? Derek grinned and said,  
>"he's fine, he is getting some Alyssa time". They looked up to see Hotch walking into the room with a couple of files, he looked at the team and said,<br>"we have a bad one".

The team settled in as Hotch started going over the case, a few minutes later Hotch was saying, "since this case is in town we will be leaving in a few minutes" before walking out of the room with the rest of the team minus Derek and Penelope right behind him. Derek walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck and said, "I'm sorry that we got interrupted".

Penelope grinned and said, "yeah me to, I was looking forward to some hot chocolate", he kissed her lips passionately and when they pulled apart he promised, "when we get back we will pick up where we left off". She winked at him and said, "I could get use to that treatment handsome", he laughed and said, "good sweetness, good".

They intertwined their fingers as they walked back toward her office, when they reached her office he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers and said, "I love you baby girl". She smiled and said, "I love you to handsome, please be careful and come back to us", Derek said, "always baby girl, I will always come back to you and Jamie".

He kissed her lips one final time before turning and walking out of her office, she watched as the team stepped onto the elevator and she waved at her family as the doors closed. She sighed as she headed over to her babies to start the searches for the team, little did she know that in a few minutes things were going to change and not for the better.

Alyssa had just fed Jamie and changed his diaper and had put him in his swing when she started to turn around the last thing she felt was a pain to the back of her head. When she woke up a few minutes later she grabbed her head and crawled over to the swing and when she saw it was empty she grabbed her cell and dialed Penelopes number.

Penelope was working on the financials of one of the victims when her personal cell rang, she reached over and saw that it was Alyssa she picked it up and said, "is everything alright"?, Alyssa was crying and Penelope said, "calm down Alyssa, what's wrong"?, Alyssa ran her hand over her head and said, "he he he's gone".

Penelope said, "what do you mean, he's gone, who's gone"?, Alyssa said, "Jamie, he he's gone", she stood up and said, "GONE, WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE ALYSSA"?, she said, "I had just fed him and changed his diaper and I put him in his swing and then the next thing I knew I felt a sharp pain to the back of my head and then I just woke up and he's not here, he's gone".

As tears streamed down Penelopes face she picked up her office phone and dialed Dereks number, she was trying to keep calm and keep Alyssa on the phone at the same time. Derek looked down and saw "BABY GIRL" flashing on his ID, he smiled and said, "whatcha got for me sweetness"?, he could hear her crying in the back ground.

Derek said, "baby what's wrong"?, she said, "Derek he he he's gone", Derek said, "who's gone baby girl, who's gone"?, she said, "Jamies gone, somebody took our baby".


	14. Chapter 14

Three's A Crowd-Ch 14

Hotch glanced over at Derek and said, "Morgan what is it, what's wrong"?, he said, "we we we have to turn around", Reid said, "is something wrong with Penelope"?, he shook his head and said, "somebody has kidnapped Jamie". Hotch said, "Em call Strauss and fill her in and let her know that she will need to send in another team that we are heading back to the BAU".

Emily pulled out her cell and dialed Strauss as Hotch turned the SUV around, Reid got on his cell and dialed Rossi to let him and JJ know what was going on. Derek said, "baby tell me what happened". Derek listened as Penelope filled him in on what Alyssa had said, "he looked at Hotch and said,  
>"we need to have somebody pick up Alyssa and bring her to the BAU".<p>

Hotch looked at Reid and he said, "on it", he called JJ and asked could her and Dave go to Dereks place and pick up Alyssa and bring her back to the BAU. A few minutes later Derek ran into Penelopes office and wrapped his arms around her and said, "we will get him back sweetness, we will I can promise you that".

Meanwhile across town Savannah is trying to comfort the baby and make him stop crying but nothing she did was working, she laid the baby down in his portable crib as she worked on bandaging the wound to her arm. She didn't know that Clooney would turn on her like that but when he heard the baby cry he growled and when she didn't put him down Clooney bit her.

After cleaning her arm and putting a bandage on it she picked the baby up and once again tried several times to comfort him and when she couldn't she said, "SHUT UPPPPPPPPP, YOU NEED TO SHUT UP NOWWWW". Penelope looked up and saw Alyssa walking into her office, she wrapped her arms around her as she said, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry".

Penelope said, "honey you've got nothing to be sorry for, this wasn't your fault", she said, "we have to get him back, we just have to", Derek put his hand on her shoulder and said, "we will Alyssa, we will". Derek looked at Penelope and said, "I need you to pull up the footage from our security camera".

She sat down at the computer and started hitting buttons and a few minutes later they watched as savannah walked up to their house, she picked the lock on the back door and checked to make sure Alyssa wasn't in the room before stepping inside. They watched as Alyssa came back downstairs carrying Jamie

Derek grinned as they watched Alyssa kiss Jamie on the cheek before putting him down in his swing and they watched helplessly as Savannah walked up behind her and hit her over the head. Penelope felt herself filling with rage as Savannah reached down in the swing and picked up her son and Derek couldn't help but say "good boy" as he watched Clooney bite Savannah.

After Savannah ran out of the house with the baby Derek asked Penelope to scan outside and get a description of the car she was driving and also to see if she could get the liscense plate. Penelope hit a few buttons and switched to the outside setting again and they watched as she strapped the baby into the backseat before getting in and driving off.

Penelope stopped the footage when she had a clear glimpse of the liscense, she looked up at Derek and said, "she's going down for this hotstuff, I will do it myself". Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "she will be caught baby and I will put Jamie into your arms myself", Penelope said, "that liscense comes back to Savannah she bought it a few weeks ago".

She said, "wait "wait a minute, what do we have here", Derek said, "what is it sweetness"?, since you broke up with her she's moved, she now lives at 243 Amber Street" Derek said, "what are we waiting for let's go and get Jamie". Hotch said, "we need to be careful because we don't want Jamie to get hurt here and if she's desperate enough to kidnap Jamie it's hard to tell what else she will do".

Penelope stood up and Derek said, "where do you think you're going"?, she said, "I'm going to get my son back that's where I'm going", he said, "baby I don't". Penelope said, "Derek I love you but you aren't stopping me from going with you", he said, "somebody needs to stay with Alyssa", Alyssa stood up and said, "I want to go with you, I want to make sure that Jamie is alright".

Hotch said, "this address is only a few minutes away, we need to go and we need to go now", Derek wrapped his arm around Penelope and said, "alright then let's go". Penelope reached out and took Alyssas hand in hers and said, "let's go get our boy", Alyssa grinned and said, "let's go", Derek couldn't help but smile as they all headed out of the office and closer to their son.


	15. Chapter 15

Three's A crowd-Ch 15

Savannah was pacing the floor carrying Jamie saying, "please stop crying, please stop crying, it's alright momma's here, momma's here", she patted his back and said, "it isn't suppose to be this hard". She looked at Jamie and said, "you are suppose to be my baby with Derek, my baby", Jamie cried and had tears streaming down his little cheeks

The team pulled to the end of the street where Savannahs house was and Penelope looked at Alyssa and said, "stay here okay"?, she nodded her head yes and said, "okay but please be careful". Penelope squeezed her hand and said, "we will and when we come back we will be bringing Jamie back with us".

Alyssa sat back against the seat and watched as Derek, Penelope and the rest of the team slowly made their way toward Savannahs place, Derek looked at Penelope and said, "I love you Penelope and only you". She smiled and said, "I know handsome, I know", Derek took a deep breath and said, "stay here until I tell you it's safe to come in", she nodded her head yes and kissed his lips and said, "please be careful".

He rested his forehead against hers and said, "always baby, always", he then looked at Hotch and after getting the nod he slowly walked up toward the house. He climed the stairs and raised his hand to knock on the door but what caught his attention was Jamie crying and no matter what she did to try to calm him nothing was working.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, Savannah put the baby down in the portable crib and made her way over to the door, she looked through the peephole and smiled. She opened the door and said, "Derek my love come in, please come in", he stepped inside and said, "Savannah why did you take Jamie and hurt Alyssa"?, she said, "Jamie was suppose to be our child Derek, OURS".

Derek said, "it was never gonna be like that for us Savannah, never", she stroked his cheek and said, "Derek, Derek, Derek, you and I both know better than that, if Penelope hadn't come back with Jamie we would be married by now". He opened his mouth to speak and she said, "I'm not finished", he listened as Savannah professed her undying love to him and told him how much she wanted to have a baby with him.

She slid her hand down his body and started caressing him through his pants and said, "you are the best lover I've ever had, the way you move, the way you love every inch of my body, I want that again Derek, I want that forever". Derek said, "if you let me hold Jamie he will stop crying", she motioned for him to go on and said, "that crying is getting on my last nerve".

Derek walked over and picked Jamie up and kissed his cheek and wiped away the tears and said, "it's alright buddy daddy's here, daddy's here", he then put Jamie to his shoulder and started patting his back and after a few minutes the room was silent. Savannah said, "ohhhh thank god, I didn't think that was ever gonna stop".

Derek said, "I need to take Jamie to Penelope", she shook her head and said, "no, no you don't you need to stay here with us so that the three of us can be a family". He knew that he would have to do something to distract her so that the team could make their way inside so he laid the baby back down in the portable crib and made his way over to her.

He pulled her into his arms and gently pressed his lips against hers, Savannah instantly deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist as their tongues battled for control. Hotch, Emily and Dave went around back and were coming through the back door while Reid and JJ came through the front door.

JJ snuck over and picked the baby up from the crib and held him close to her body, Savannah looked up and saw the team standing there and said, "I can't believe it you tricked me, you tricked me". Derek said, "I love Penelope and she and Jamie are my family and that is never gonna change Savannah,  
>never".<p>

Derek nodded for Penelope and she ran through the door and over to Jamie and checked to make sure that he was alright, she kissed him on the cheek and said, "momma loves you sweetie, did that mean woman hurt you"?, JJ said, "he's fine Garcie". Penelope smiled at her and said, "can you watch him for a few"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah sure".

Penelope turned around and Savannah back up against the wall as Penelope angrily stalked toward her


	16. Chapter 16

Three's A Crowd-Ch 16

Savannah held up her hands and said, "n n now Penelope you don't want to do anything that you will regret later", she stopped in front of Savannah and said, "ohhhhhhhh trust me I'm not going to regret this" and Savannah grabbed her cheek after Penelope slapped it hard. Derek watched as Savannah took a swing at his baby girl only to miss and get struck on the other cheek.

Savannah tried to punch Penelope in the face and she moved to the side causing Savannah to miss but Penelope connected with a right cross and Derek said,  
>"that's my girl". Penelope grinned and Savannah said, "are you gonna let her get away with assaulting me"?, Derek said, "assault, what assault I don't see anything".<p>

He looked at the rest of the team and said, "I don't see anything you do guys see anything"?, they all looked at Savannah and Reid said, "none of us see anything going on Savannah". She said, "I'll press charges", Derek said, "good luck with that because you have noooooo witnesses that baby girl did anything wrong".

Penelope said, "how could you do that"?, Savannah smiled and said, "you didn't deserve to have Dereks baby Jamie should have been ours not yours", she then swung at Penelope again. Penelope stepped back and said, "nice try" she then punched Savannah in the face and Savannah moaned as blood started running down her face.

Savannah said, "you boke by dose", Penelope leaned in and said, "you're lucky that's all you got after what you did", Savannah said, "but I", Penelope said, "SHUT UP". Reid laughed as he walked over and said, "Savannah you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law".

Savannah glared at Penelope as Reid cuffed her, Penelope smiled and said, "you're gonna pay Savannah and you are gonna pay big for this", she shook her head and said, "I didn't do anything wrong, Derek belongs with me". Penelope walked over to JJ and she handed Jamie to her, she then turned and headed over to Derek and said, "do you see this Savannah, me, Derek and Jamie are a family and there is nothing you or anybody else can do to change that, not now, not ever".

Derek couldn't help but smile as Reid and Hotch walked Savannah out the door, Derek said, "nice job sweetness", she winked at him and said, "I had to show her that nobody was going to take my family away, nobody". He kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I think you showed her baby girl, she won't mess with us again".

Penelope watched as the police car pulled away from the curb, she looked down at Jamie and then up at Derek and said, "she better not if she knows what's good for her". Dave grinned and said, "nice right hook there kitten", she laughed and said, "why thank you Dave", Emily grinned and said, "you were awesome Garcia, simply awesome".

Derek kissed the top of Penelopes head and said, "how about we take our son home"?, she sighed happily and said, "that sounds like a great idea to me handsome". Derek caressed his sons cheek and said, "daddy's so glad that you are safe baby boy", Penelope looked up at him and said, "I love you so so much Mr. Morgan".

Derek brushed his lips against hers and said, "and I love you Ms. Garcia", Penelope grinned and said, "come on handsome, let's get out of here, being here is giving me the creeps". Derek smiled and nodded his head as they headed out of the room, when they started down the steps Alyssa got out of the SUV and ran over to them.

Penelope smiled and said, "he's alright Alyssa, he's alright", Alyssa wiped the tears away that were streaming down her cheek and said, "I was so afraid that". Derek said, "he's fine and he's safe", Penelope said, "would you like to hold him"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes please", Penelope gently put Jamie into her arms and smiled as she watched Alyssa kiss his chubby cheek.

Hotch waked over and said, "well she won't be bothering you anytime soon, she will spend quite a while in prison", Derek said, "if I ever see her again it will be to soon". Rossi said, "she's being charged with assault and kidnapping, trust me she isn't gonna be out anytime soon", Hotch nodded his head and said, "Savannah is definitely gonna pay for what she's done".

Emily grinned and said, "I don't know about you but I think a celebration is in order", JJ laughed and said, "definitely", Derek said, "how about we head back to our place and parrrrrtay"?, Penelope laughed and said, "sounds like a plan hotstuff, sounds like a plan" and the family happily headed across the yard toward their SUV's.


	17. Chapter 17

Three's A Crowd-Ch 17

When Derek, Penelope and the gang made it back to his place they were surprised and happy to see that Fran, Sarah and Desiree were waiting in the living room. Derek walked over and hugged them and said, "this is a wonderful surprise", Fran said, "well the girls have the next week off soooo we thought that we would come out for a visit, we hope that's alright".

Penelope smiled and said, "it is more than alright Fran", Sarah and Desiree walked over and Desiree held out her hand and said, "hi you must be Dereks baby girl, I'm his baby sister Desiree". Penelope grinned and said, "hi Desiree it's nice to meet you", Sarah smiled as she shook hands with Penelope and said, "it's nice to finally get to meet you Penelope".

While Penelope and the team were talking to the girls Derek motioned for his mom to follow him into the kitchen, Fran grinned as she headed toward the kitchen, Fran said, "is something wrong baby boy"?, he shook his head and said, "no momma nothing's wrong, something's right, something's amazingly right".

Fran smiled and said, "well it's about time that you propose", Derek said, "momma how did you know"?, she said, "a momma knows baby boy, a momma just knows". Derek said, "I haven't asked her yet but I want to ask her right now", he pulled a small black box out of his pocket and opened it and when Fran saw it she said, "ohhhh honey it's gorgeous, she will love it".

Derek said, "do you really think so momma"?, she hugged her son and said, "I know so", JJ walked into the kitchen and her eyes instantly saw the ring and she said, "ohhhhhhh my god you are gonna propose aren't you"?, Derek said, "shhhhh Jayje I don't want her to hear you". JJ hugged her friend and said, "that's great news Derek".

He smiled and said, "I love her Jayje and I want her and Jamie to be safe and happy", JJ put her hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "they are both happy with you Derek". He swallowed hard and said, "can you order the usual from Antones"?, she nodded her head and said, "sure thing", she then pulled out her cell and dialed the number to order their food.

While JJ was ordering their food Derek filled Fran in on what had happened with the baby, Fran was horrified to think that Dereks ex girlfriend would kidnap her grandchild. Derek said, "I was so afraid that I had lost him forever momma", Fran wrapped her arms around her son and said, I know baby boy, I know"

Meanwhile in the living room Hotch and Reid were filling Sarah and Desiree in on what had happened with Savannah and when they were through Sarah said, "just the thoughts of someone hurting this sweet innocent baby just makes me furious". Emily said, "Savannah will pay for what she's done, you can count on that".

Penelope smiled as she looked down at the angelic smile of her son who was now in his aunt Sarahs arms, Sarah said, "he looks a lot like Derek doesn't he"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "he sure does". Desiree said, "Penelope he is so adorable", Penelope laughed and said, "he is a very good baby".

Alyssa smiled and said, "he is the best baby that ?I have ever watched", Penelope said, "Sarah, Desiree I want you to meet Alyssa she is Jamies baby sitter". Sarah and Desiree smiled at her as they sat down on the couch beside her, Penelope looked around and saw that JJ, Fran and Derek weren't in the room and when she started to get up to go check on them she looked up to see them walking into the room.

Derek walked over and stood in front of Penelope and said, "baby girl you know I love you and Jamie with all my heart, right"?, she nodded her head and said, "of course I do handsome, we both love you to". Derek smiled and said, "you are the most amazing woman I have ever met, you complete me Penelope, I'm not me without you and our son".

He dropped to one knee and opened the black box and said, "Penelope Garcia will you make me the happiest man in the world, will you be my wife and spend the rest of your life with me"?, everybody in the room smiled down at her as she opened her mouth to speak.


	18. Chapter 18

Three's A Crowd-Ch 18

Derek wiped away a stray tear as she said, "yes Derek, yes I'll marry you", he leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips and when they pulled apart he said, "I love you princess and I'll make you and Jamie both happy I promise". She put his face in her hands and said, "I don't doubt that for a minute my love, not for one minute".

Fran walked over and hugged Penelope and said, "you have just made me the happiest mother in law in the world", she laughed and said, "and your son has made me the happiest woman in the world". Jamie started kicking his legs and babbling, Derek reached down and picked up his son and said, "guess what baby boy, momma and daddy are getting married".

Jamie cackled out and Sarah said, "it looks like he's happy about the news to", Penelope smiled as Derek leaned in and pressed her lips against Dereks in a sweet kiss. Savannah walked into her cell and over to her bunk and sat down and the officer grinned at her and said, "if I were you I would get use to living behind bars because you're going to be our visitor for a while".

Savannah looked up at him and said, "don't count on it", he shut the barred door and said, "ohhhhhh yes I'm couning on it", he then laughed as he turned and headed back toward his desk. Savannah crossed her arms and said, "I can't believe he chose that cow over me", she then sighed as she plopped back on her bunk and closed her eyes.

Fran said, "sooooooo when is this wedding happening"?, Derek said, "as soon as possible", Penelope grinned and said, "I agree with him, the sooner we get married the better". Emily rubbed her hands together and said, "since we have the next few days off how about we get started on the plans so that we can get the two of you married"?, Derek kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "sounds good to me Em".

Hotch grinned as he pulled out his cell phone, he said, "I can call in a few favors and get you a marriage liscense today but only if you're sure",  
>they nodded their heads in agreement and Derek laughed and said, "make that call Hotch". Hotch laughed as he headed through the house with his cell in his hand.<p>

JJ said, "there is a dress shop downtown and it doesn't close for a few hours, how about we head there now"?, Penelope looked at the girls and said,  
>"can you all go with me"?, they nodded their heads in agreement and Fran said, "we'd love to honey". Penelope kissed Derek gently on the lips and said,<br>"I love you handsome".

He winked at her and said, "I love you to baby girl, now get that sexy butt of yours out and get a dress", she saluted him and grinned and said, "sir yes sir". He laughed and shook his head and said, "be careful silly girl", she smiled as she kissed Jamie on the top of the head and said, "we will my love, we will".

Derek watched as the girls all headed out of the house, he then turned to Dave and said, "I can't believe this man, I'm going to marry the woman that is the one sole owner of my heart". Dave put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "she is definitely a keeper Morgan", Derek leaned in and said, "sooo I've noticed that you can't stop staring at my momma".

Dave grinned and said, "she's a beautiful woman", Derek nodded his head and said, "that she is Dave, that she is", Dave said, "what would say if I said that I wanted to ask her out"?, he said, "as long as mommas happy then I'm happy but don't hurt her man or they will never find the body, do ya feel me"?, Dave held up his hands and said, "ohhhh I feel ya, I feel ya".

Reid grinned and said, "you and Penelope are great together", he sighed happily and said, "I never thought that I would find the one person that I would want to spend the rest of my life with but when I found Penelope again I knew that she was the one". Hotch walked back into the room and said,  
>"I just got off the phone with Judge Alavara and she is filling out your certificate right now and she said that if you wanted her to that she could marry the two of you in her chambers later this evening".<p>

Derek smiled and said, "wow really"?, Hotch said, "yeah she said for the two of you to talk about it and let her know", Derek nodded his head as he pulled out his cell and dialed Penelopes number. After a couple of rings Penelope said, "are you missing me already hotstuff"?, he laughed and said,  
>"always baby girl always".<p>

Penelope listened as Derek filled her in on what Hotch had told him and she grinned and said, "that sounds great my love, we are in line now to pay for my dress how about we meet you at the courthouse"?, he grinned and said, "see you there sweetness". After the call ended Penelope turned around and filled the girls in on the plan.

Emily pulled out her cell and dialed a number, Penelope said, "who are you calling Em"?, she said, "you can't get married without flowers", she sighed and said, "thanks Em". By the time they had paid for the dress and were getting in the car Emily had ordered her flowers, JJ said, "well how did it go"?, Emily said, "they are working on them right now and by the time we get there they will be ready".

Penelope got into the car and buckled her belt and smiled, Fran said, "are you nervous"?, she shook her head and said, "I sure am but I know that Derek is the only man for me, we are meant to be together". Everybody grinned as the car pulled away from the curb, Penelope took a deep breath and said,  
>"I still can't believe that in about an hour I will be Mrs. Derek Morgan".<p>

Fran grinned and said, "believe it honey, believe it", as they pulled off onto the onramp heading toward the florist, Derek put the baby in his carseat and kissed his cheek and said, "are you ready for mommy and daddy to get married"?, Jamie smiled at Derek and Reid said, "I think he is", Henry tugged on Dereks pants and Derek said, "what's up little man"?, Henry smiled and said, "awe you dettin mawwied"?, he tapped the little boy on the nose and said, "we sure are".

Henry and Jack grinned at each other and squealed, "YAYYYYYYYY" as they all headed toward the door


	19. Chapter 19

Three's A Crowd-Ch 19

Penelope and the girls made it to the courthouse first and were currently walking up the steps, JJ grinned and said, "how are you feeling Garcie"?, she smiled and said, "anxious and nervous at the same time, does that make sense"?, Fran laughed and said, "I was the same way honey it's normal to be nervous on your wedding day".

JJ laughed and said, "the day I married Spence I ran off and forgot my bouquet", she turned and looked at Emily and said, "do you remember that Em"?,  
>she nodded her head and said, "I sure do I didn't think we were gonna find flowers to match your dress in time". Emily said, "the day I married Aaron it was raining and I was so nervous that I dropped my shoes in a mudhole outside the church, I was a hot mess Penelope".<p>

Fran said, "the day I married Dereks daddy I was so nervous that I forgot my vows", Penelope took a deep breath and said, "thanks girlies I feel alot better knowing that it isn't just me". Satah said, "if you are this nervous I can't help but wonder what is going on with my baby brother", Desiree laughed and said, "I hope that he remembered his shoes", everybody laughed as they headed inside the ladies bathroom.

When the men finally made it to the courthouse Hotch was holding Jacks hand while Derek carried the carseat with Jamie sleeping in it and Henry was quietly looking around as Reid carried him inside the courthouse. When they stepped inside Henry said, "where momma"?, Reid said, "she is helping auntie Penelope get ready to marry uncle Derek".

Henry nodded his head and grinned as they stopped outside the judges chambers, Hotch smiled and said, "are you ready for this"?, Derek sat the carseat down and said, "I've never been more ready for anything in my life". Dave grinned and said, "I never thought that I would see that day that THE DEREK MORGAN would be settling down".

Derek laughed and said, "until Penelope came back into my life I didn't think it was possible either" Dave put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said,  
>"you look so happy". Derek smiled and said, "I am man, I really am, Penelope and Jamie are the best things that has ever happened to me and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with them".<p>

Penelope smiled as she stood looking in the mirror, she said, "not bad huh girlies"?, Fran said, "you look so beautiful", Penelope said, "really, do you think Derek will like it"?, she nodded her head and said, "my son is going to love it". Emily looked down at her watch and said, "we better be making our way toward the judges chambers".

Penelope nodded her head as they grabbed their things and made their way out of the bathroom, Derek was pacing back and forth waiting on his baby girl to show up. Hotch nodded his head and said, "you look beautiful Penelope", Derek turned around and said, "ohhhhh baby girl he's right you look so so very beautiful".

She winked at him and said, "you clean up pretty good yourself handsome", he laughed and said, "why thank you sweetness", Hotch said, "are you two ready for this"?, they looked at each other and then at him and said, "we're ready". Hotch raised his hand and knocked on the judges door and a few seconds later they heard, "come in".

They stepped into the room and Hotch said, "thank you Judge Alavara for doing this", she grinned as she shook hands with everybody and said, "it is my pleasure Aaron". She smiled at the happy couple and said, "are you two ready"?, they nodded their heads and in unison said, "yes mam", she laughed as she moved over to stand in front of her desk.

Everybody took their places and Derek took Penelopes hand in his and gently squeezed it as Judge Alavara said, "we are gathered here today"


	20. Chapter 20

Three's A Crowd-Ch 20

Fran grinned as the ceremony started, she could tell that the couple were both excited and nervous about getting married but there was no doubt at all that they were perfect together. The judge smiled and said, "who gives this woman to this man"?, Hotch stepped forward and said, "we all do mam". She grinned as she asked for the rings.

She looked at Derek and said, "Derek do you take Penelope to be your lawfully wedded wife, do you promise to keep only onto her forsaking all others as long as you both shall live"?, he squeezed Penelopes hand and said, "I do". The judge handed Derek the ring and watched as he slid it onto her finger.

She then turned her attention to Penlope and said, "Penelope do you take Derek to be your lawfully wedded husband, do you promise to keep only onto him forsaking all others as long as you both shall live"?, she sighed happily and said, "I do". Everybody watched as she nervously slid the ring on his finger.

The judge then said, "if there is anyone that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined in the bonds of holy matrimony let them speak now or forever hold their peace". After a couple of seconds she said, "by the powers vested in me by the state of Virginia I now pronounce you husband and wife, what God has joined together let no man put asunder".

Derek smiled as the judge said, "you may now kiss your bride", he put Penelopes face in his hands and said, "I love you baby girl", with tears streaming down her cheeks she said, "I love you to". He leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart they heard, "it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan".

Derek winked at his bride as he leaned in for another kiss, she quickly wrapped her hand around his head and moaned against his lips, they reluctantly pulled apart when their family and friends started clapping their hands and saying their congratulations. The judge smiled and said, "congratulations you two".

Derek smiled as he shook hands with her and said, "thank you for doing this for us mam", she said, "you are very welcome", she then signed her name on their marriage certificate and handed it to them. Fran said, "how about we head out for a little celebration"?, Derek looked at his wife and said, "are you ready to celebrate"?, she rested her forehead against his and said, "more than ready".

She looked over her shoulder and said, "would you like to come with us mam"?, she smiled and said, "thank you Penelope but I'm going to have to decline the invitation because tonight is my anniversary and my husband has dinner plans". She grinned and said, "well happy anniversary", the judge laughed and said, "thank you, no go out and celebrate and have a good time".

The gang all smiled and thanked her again as they disappeared one by one out of her chambers, Derek and Penelope walked hand in hand out of the court house and toward their car. He opened her door and was rewarded with a kiss, he smiled and said, "I love you Penelope", she caressed the side of his face and said, "I love you to hotstuff".

When she was in the car and buckled up he closed her door and watched as Dave strapped the carseat down in the back seat, Fran said, "how about we head over to Antons"?, Penelope said, "sounds good to me". Derek grinned and said, "Antons it is then", everybody loaded up into the cars as they headed to their celebratory dinner.

A few minutes later they walk into Antons and are immediately led to the bigger dining room in the back so that they could celebrate in private, Derek wrapped his arms around his wife as he led her to the center of the floor. Antone smiled as he watched the happy couple share their first dance together as husband and wife.

It didn't take long before the middle of the room was filled with happy dancing couples, Derek glanced over his shoulder and smiled as he saw his sisters dancing with Jack and Henry while Jamie slept peacefully in his carseat. He kissed his wife on the lips and said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you Mrs. Morgan", she nodded her head in agreement and said, "me either hotstuff" before leaning back in for another kiss from her husband.

Fran couldn't help but smile as she watched her son and daughter in law as they danced their way across the room, she sighed happily as she laid her head on Daves chest. He kissed the top of her head and said, "you are an amazing woman Fran Morgan", she looked up at him and grinned and said, "you aren't so bad yourself David Rossi" and then he mustered up the courage to lean in and press his lips sweetly against Frans as they danced slowly across the floor.


	21. Chapter 21

Three's A Crowd-Ch 21

As the evening went on Derek couldn't stop smiling, he had a great job, a beautiful son, an amazing wife and family, yes he was on lucky man, luckier than any man deserved to be. The newlyweds were sitting and talking with JJ and Reid when Fran came over to them and handed them an envelope, they looked up at her and Derek said, "what is this momma"?, she grinned and said, "it is a wedding present for the two of you from all of us".

Derek opened the envelope and said, "what are the keys to"?, Dave laughed and said, "they are keys to my cabin, it is out in the woods, there is a huge lake up from the cabin, it has a pool heated I might add and I called and had the fridge stocked with stuff for you". Penelope hugged him and said, "thank you Dave".

He smiled and said, "andddd there are a few surrpises that were arranged by the ladiesssss", Derek said, "surprises, what kind of surprises"?, Emily laughed and said, "now if we told you they wouldn't be surprises now would they Morgan"?, he laughed and shook his head and said, "good point Em, very good point".

Penelope said, "we can't leave town, not yet", Sarah said, "why not"?, she said, "well there is Jamie to consider, and we have Savannahs trial coming up". Hotch said, "the trial won't be for a while, so you two should go and have a little fun", Penelope opened her mouth to say something and Fran said,  
>"the girls and I will watch Jamie for you".<p>

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "what do you think baby girl, how about we take the cabin for the weekend"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said,  
>"wellllll since the trial won't be for a while and your mom and sisters are gonna watch Jamie, a weekend at the cabin sounds good hotstuff". Fran then hugged the newlyweds and said, "I would like to propose a toast".<p>

Everybody raised their glasses and smiled as Fran said, "I would like to say congratulations to my baby boy and his baby girl on getting married and I want to wish them a life filled with nothing by love, joy happiness anddddddd of course babies, lots and lots of babies". Derek laughed and shook his head and said, "mommaaaaaa".

Penelope grinned as Fran said, "but seriously to the newlyweds may you have a long and happy life together", everybody smiled and said, "to the newlyweds". Henry and Jack took a sip of their soda while the rest of the gang took a sip of their champagne, Fran took a deep breath and said, "I didn't have time to get a wedding cake ready butttttt".

They all smiled when they turned around to see a cart filled with slices of all different flavors of cake being wheeled into the room, Henry rubbed his stomach and said, "yayyyyy". Jack looked up at his mom and said, "awesome, we get cake", Hotch laughed and said, "I see lots of chocolate cake on that tray soooo something tells me that he is going to be bouncing off the walls unil the early morning hours".

Emily nodded her head in agreement and said, "you are probably right Aaron butttttt I think it will be alright for today after all it isn't everyday that Derek and Penelope get married". Hotch ruffled Jacks hair and said, "alright Jack you can have as much cake as you want but just for today okay buddy"?, he nodded his head and said, "alright daddddd" as he ran across the room to stand beside Henry.

JJ laughed and said, "we are going to have a very hyper little boy on our hands tonight Spence", he grinned and said, "yep so how about we eat as much cake as he does so we will all be hyper together". JJ kissed his lips gently and said, "now that sounds like a plan Spence" and they followed the boys over to the dessert table.

Derek kissed his wife gently on the lips and said, "are you ready for some cake"?, she licked her lips and said, "I'm ready for some hot gooey chocolate adonis". He leaned in and practically growled as he kissed her lips and said, "when we get to the cabin you can have allllllllll the chocolate adonis you can handle".

She winked at him and said, "I'm going to hold you to that husband", he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "ohhhhh I hope so my beautiful wife, I hope so". He gently squeezed her hand as they walked over to join the rest of the family who were currently surrounding the dessert table.


	22. Chapter 22

Three's A Crowd-Ch 22

A couple of hours later Derek kissed his wife on the lips and said, "are you about ready to head out Mrs. Morgan"?, she rested her forehead against his and said, "I am my love, I am". He smiled and said, "how about we say our goodbyes and then head out"?, she nodded her head and said, "sounds good to me hotstuff".

They made their way over to their son and Penelope held him and kissed his little chubby cheek, the baby cackled out and started kicking his little legs. They both hugged their family and said their goodbyes, Penelope sighed as she looked down at Jamie and said, "momma and daddy love you soooooooo much little man".

Derek kissed Jamie on the fingers and said, "grandma Fran and your two silly aunts are going to watch you for a couple of days for mommy and daddy but we will call and check on you and have a face to face on the computer with you". Jamie looked up at him and smiled and Derek said, "there's daddys little man".

Penelope handed their son over to him and smiled as she hugged Fran and said, "are you sure about keeping him this weekend because we can take him with us". Fran laughed and said, "I'm sure honey, it's your honeymoon now is the time you are suppose to be trying to make more little angels like this on here".

Penelope looked down and said, "this is the first time since he was born that I've been away from him overnight", Fran put her hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "I know it's going to be hard but we will take good care of him". She smiled and said, "I know it's just, it's just", Fran said, "you're going to miss him honey, it's understandable", Penelope nodded her head yes in agreement.

Derek smiled down at his son and said, "be good for grandma okay"?, the baby kicked his feet and slapped his hands and Derek grinned as he handed Jamie back over to Fran. Penelope smiled at her family and said, "thank you all for everything you've done for us, we will never be able to repay you guys".

JJ smiled and said, "you can by being happy and having a good time on your honeymoon", Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck and said, "I'm going to do my best to keep her occupied". Emily giggled and said, "I bet you are Morgan, I bet you are", JJ shook her head and laughed as the newlyweds headed out of the room.

They stopped at the door and smiled and waved at everybody one final time before intertwining fingers and heading toward the door, Fran held the baby up and flopped his little hand and said, "bye mommy and daddy I love youuuuuu". They watched from the window as the happy couple got into the car and pulled away from the curb.

Derek glanced over at his new bride and said, "what's on that beautiful mind of yours"?, she sighed and said, "I can't believe we did it, I can't believe that we are finally married". He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "well believe it baby girl because you are now Mrs.  
>Derek Morgan".<p>

She sighed happily and said, "and I couldn't be happier handsome", he smiled at her and said, "until you sweetness I never thought I would have any of this". She said, "I feel the same way but now we have each other, we have Jamie and our amazing family, I'd say that we are two very lucky people hotstuff".

Derek smiled at her and said, "so would I goddess, so would I", she laid her head back against the headrest and said, "how long will it take for us to get there"?, he said, "probably about an hour". She closed her eyes and said, "I can hardly wait to get you alone up at the cabin", he laughed and said, "I was thinking the same thing about you gorgeous", she grinned as she turned and looked at the beautiful scenery pass by the window.


	23. Chapter 23

This chapter contains sexual content

Three's A Crowd-Ch 23

They pulled up in front of Rossis cabin and Penelope said, "it's so beautiful here", Derek grinned at her and said, "the view from where I'm sitting is beautiful". She laughed and said, "I'm being serious hotstuff", he ran his hand up her thigh and said, "so am I baby girl", she winked at him and said, "how about we head inside and get this party started"?, he got out of the car and walked around and opened her door and said, "sounds like a plan Mrs. Morgan",

They walked hand in hand up to the front door, Derek put the key in the door and pushed the door open and then he leaned down and picked her up causing her to gasp in surprise. She said, "handsome you're going to hurt yourself, put me down", he kissed her lips gently as he carried her inside the cabin and closed the door with his foot.

He placed her down on the floor and said, "hush that silly talk, I am not gonna hurt myself carrying my beautiful bride across the threshold", she opened her mouth to argue with him and he slienced her by crashing his mouth against hers. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight against his chest as he backed her toward the stairs.

When they pulled apart Penelope said, "well Mr. Morgan I do believe you are trying to seduce me", he kissed her lips as he slid his hand up under her dress and said, "is it working"?, she smiled and nodded her head and said, "of course it it". He laughed and said, "Mrs. Morgan have I told you how much I love you today"?, she tapped her finger against her chin and said, "I do belive you have but please feel free to tell me anytime you want".

He kissed her lips an said, "I love you more than midnight loves the moon", she caressed his cheek and said, "ahhhhhh mon chere the feeling is sooo mutual". He intertwined their fingers as he led her up the stairs, when they got to the top of the stairs he pressed his lips against hers again and when they pulled apart he said, "I love you baby girl".

He pushed the door open and Penelope said, "oh my gosh", there were rose petals all over the floor from the door to the bed, there was champagne chilling in a bucket on the bedside table. There was a huge container of chocolate sauce, strawberries and whipped cream and there was soft romantic music playing in the background.

Penelope said, "ohhhhh everything is so beautiful", Derek walked over and wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips against the side of her neck. She moaned his name as he started gently sucking on the sensitive skin on her neck, she then turned in his arms and crashed her lips against his.

She backed them toward the bed and when the back of her legs touched the bed she slid his suit jacket over his arms and said, "I still can't believe that you are alllllll mine". He smiled and said, "believe it sweetness because this man before you is allllllll yours", he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers in a soft sweet gentle kiss.

One kiss led to another and soon they were both naked on the huge bed, Derek was kissing every inch of her body that he could as she moaned his name from under him. The urge to take her and make her his was overpowering as he lined himself up at her entrance and she moaned his name as he slid inside her inch by glorious inch.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and he moaned her name as he slid even deeper inside her, they had made love before but nothing like this, it was so primal and more passionate than any previous time before. Derek kissed his way from her lips down to her perky full breasts and she screamed his name in passion as he started gently licking and sucking on her nipple.

The feeling of his lips on her nipple was almost more than she could stand, he looked down at her and said, "so beautiful and allllllll mine", she slid her hands down his back and gripped his butt and said, "complete chocolate perfection and alllllll mine". He crashed his mouth against hers as their bodies moved as one.

About 30 minutes later he collapses on the bed beside her as they both gasp for air, he looks over at her and says, "how do you feel Mrs. Morgan"?,  
>she licked her lips and said, "ready for round 2 is how I feel". He laughed and said, "your wish is my command" as he wasted no time getting between her creamy thighs again.<p>

Their moans and groans of passion filled the room as they started on their second round of passionate love making since arriving at the cabin


	24. Chapter 24

Three's A Crowd-Ch 24

When Derek woke up some time later he found himself alone, he raised up and said, "baby girl, where are you"?, she came into the room talking on the phone and said, "thanks Fran and when he wakes up can you give him a kiss for us"?, Fran laughed and said, "sure thing honey, not just relax and have some fun".

She sat down on the bed with her husband and looked over her shoulder when he started placing soft gentle kisses to the side of her neck, she winked at him and smiled as she laid the cell phone back down on the table. Derek ran his hand down her arm and said, "so how is our little man"?, she kissed him gently on the lips and said, "he's great, he had a bottle a few minutes ago and after getting a clean diaper he went right off to sleep".

Derek pulled her down on the bed and kissed her lips passionately and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she wrapped her arms around his neck and said,  
>"I love you to handsome". Derek said, "you Mrs. Morgan are wearing wayyyyyyyy to much clothes", she said, "really, well how are we going to handle that problem"?, he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "ohhhhhh I have a few suggestions".<p>

The two moved as one for a long while before he collapsed on the bed beside her and wrapped his arm around her, she looked up at him and said, "I had no idea that it could be like this". He kissed the end of her nose and said, "it only gets better from here sweetness, there is nobody that will ever keep us apart again".

She sighed happily and said, "I can't believe that Savannah took our son", he ran his hand up her arm and said, "she is gonna pay for that baby girl,  
>you can count on that". She smiled as she ran her fingers down his face and said, "I don't know what I would do if I lost you or Jamie", he brought her hand to his face and kissed her fingers and said, "we're not going anywhere sweetness".<p>

Savannah was pacing back and forth across her small cell when one of the guards came and opened the door and said, "you have a visitor", she smiled and said, "is it Derek"?, he opened the door and said, "come with me". She happily walked up the hall to the visitors room and when she stepped inside she didn't know what to think when she saw Hotch and Dave sitting at the table.

She sat down and said, "where's Derek, I want my Derek", Hotch said, "well Derek is on his honeymoon with his wife", her eyes got huge and she said,  
>"what do you mean his wife"?, Dave laughed and said, "him and Penelope are married, they got married lastnight". She shook her head and said, "no no no that can't be".<p>

Hotch said, "the reason we're here is to let you know that you are going to be charged with stalking, kidnapping and assault", she said, "you can't be serious". Dave said, "ohhhhhh we are definitely serious Savannah, you are going to pay for what you did to kitten", Savannah laughed and said, "I am sooooo sick of hearing about Penelope, she's nothing but a fat cow, who just happens to have my man temporarily".

Hotch laughed and said, "you are truly delusional", she said, "when I get out of here I will win him back, he loves me", Dave said, "honey it's going to be a long long time before you get out of here". She said, "I'll be out on bail in a few hours", they both shook their heads no and Dave said, "not if we can help it you won't".

Hotch said, "just so you know there will be nooooooo deals, none what so ever so you are going to be going away for a longgggg time", she stood up and said, "but but". Dave said, "the only buttt you are going to be getting is from big Bertha when you get to where you're going", she watched as they got up and headed toward the door.

Dave turned and said, "the best thing you can do Savannah is plead guilty and save the taxpayers a lot of money with your trial", as they walked out of the room and closed the door behind them she laid her head down and allowed the tears to flow. A few minutes later she was still int he visitors room she called for the guard.

He stepped inside and she said, "how much longer am I going to be in here I want to go back to my cell", he said, "your attorney is on her way", she said, "attorney, what attorney". The officer said, "I was just informed to leave you here because the public defender will be here in a couple more minutes", he then turned and headed out of the room and watched her from the hall.

She looked up a few minutes later to see a young woman walk into the room, she sat down at the table across from Savannah and said, "you are in some serious trouble Savannah and as I see it you only have one choice". Savannah leaned forward and said, "and what is that"?, she opened Savannahs file and said, "we need to plead guilty and wave your right to a trial and hope that the judge will be lenient with you".

Her mouth flew open and she said, "you can't be serious", her attorney said, "I have never been more serious in my life, with what you pulled aginst your exboyfriend and his now wife you are going to be lucky if you are out of prison before you're 80". She said, "that can't be", her attorney said,  
>"you stalked them and kidnapped their almost 7 month old son and then you assaulted Mrs. Morgan".<p>

Savannah said, "but she hit me first", her attorney said, "do you have any witnesses"?, she said, "well Derek and his team saw it", she laughed as she stood up and said, "your preliminary isn't until Monday so you have until then to give me an answer". Savannah then watched as her attorney if you could call her that left the room.

She took a deep breath as the guard came in and started leading her back to her cell, she couldn't spend the rest of her life in jail, she's never make it locked up. when the guard opened the door to her cell she reached over and grabbed his gun and he said, "now Savannah you don't want to do this".

She said, "I'm not going to prison, do you hear me, I'm not going to prison" and before she knew it she was surrounded by the guards, she smiled as she aimed the gun at one of the guns and fired.


	25. Chapter 25

Three's A Crowd=Ch 25

The guards watched as Savannahs body fell to the floor, one guard ran over and checked for a pulse and shook his head and said, "she's gone", the head guard said, "get the warden". Mike one of the older guards said, "why do you think she did that"?, Carson one of the newer guards said, "I don't know she seemed fine earlier".

Hotch and Dave were sitting in the wardens office when there was a knock on the door, the door opened and a guard came inside and whispered something into his ear. He nodded his head and said, "call the coroner and get this handled", the guard said, "yes sir" before turning and heading out of the room.

He stood up and said, "it seems Savannah took a gun from one of the guards and got into a gun fight while heading back toward her cell", Dave said, "is Savannah"?, he nodded his head and said, "she's gone". Hotch said, "were any of your guards hurt"?, he said, "no all of my guards are fine I guess she just decided that she didn't want to spend the rest of her life in prison and took another route", they both nodded their heads in agreement.

Derek and Penelope were sitting up against the headboard of the bed eating some strawberries, whipped cream and chocolate when Derek reached over and grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. They were laughing and talking when there was a news bulletin, the reporter said, "I'm standing outside the QVPD where we were informed that a female prisioner named Savannah Davis grabbed a guards gun while she was being escorted back to her cell".

Derek reached over and gently squeezed Penelopes hand when the reporter said, "the coroner was called to the scene where she left with the victims body a few minutes ago". It was told to this reporter that Ms. Davis had been arrested lastnight for kidnapping, assualt and stalking, it is not known at this time what led up to Ms. Davis taking the gun but we hope to bring that to you on our 11:00 news tonight, now back to you at the studio".

Derek turned off the tv and said, "she's dead, Savannahs dead", Penelope said, "I wonder why hotstuff, why would she do that"?, he shrugged and said, "I don't know sweetness she was probably afraid that she would be spending the rest of her life in prison and decided that she didn't want that and decided to end it".

She laid back against the bed and said, "what she did to Jamie and us was so so wrong but I feel kinda bad for her", Derek brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "why sweetness"?, she said, "nobody deserves to die like that Derek, nobody". He smiled and leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

He put the tray on the bedside table and said, "getting back to our honeymoonnnnnnnn", he stood up and turned the CD player on and said, "would you like to dance Mrs. Morgan"?, she put her hand in his and said, "I'd love to Mr. Morgan". They walked to the edge of the bed and he pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you so much baby girl and that is never ever gonna change".

She rested her forehead against his and said, "I love you to handsome, more and more with each passing miniute", they danced around the room exchanging soft, sweet, tender kisses. When they stopped in front of the bed Penelope said, "I know this might sound morbid but I'm so happy right now, not that Savannah is dead but that we are together and happy and Jamie is safe".

He kissed the end of her nose and said, "I understand goddess", she said, "I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you or to our little man". He kissed her lips and said, "we aren't going anywhere sweetness, you're stuck with us forever and ever", she grinned and said, "I'm going to hold you to that".

He wiggled his eyebrows at her and said, "how's the sweet tooth"?, she said, "I'm craving chocolate in the worst way", he laughed and said, "Derek Morgan chocolate drop attttttttt your service". She laughed as she leaned in and pressed her lips against his, when they pulled apart she sighed happily and said, "now what about that chocolate"?, he started unbuttoning her shirt and said, "please allow me to demonstrate".

She grinned and said, "ohhhhhh please do hotstuff, please do" and they spent the rest of the evening making mad passionate love and enjoying every single minute of their time alone together.


	26. Chapter 26

Three's A Crowd-Ch 26

The rest of the weekend flew by for the newlyweds, they rarely left the comfort of the cabin but when they did they took a walk to the lake and took a dip in the heated pool before retuning back inside the cabin to finish their time together making mad passionate love. Penelope sighed happily as she started packing their few belongings so they could head back home to their family..

Derek kissed the side of her neck and said, "I almost hate to go home", she relaxed into his embrace and said, "we need to go back home to our son my sexy husband". He kissed the side of her neck and said, "this weekend has been amazinggggggg and I hate to go back to sharing you with the rest of the world".

Penelope smiled and said, "I hate to share my chocolately goodness with the world again to buttttt we both know that the unsubs aren't gonna stop doing what they are doing just because we are married and want some time alone". He smiled and said, "sad but true sweetness, sad but true", they then gave one final look around the cabin before grabbing their bags and heading out onto the porch.

About 90 minutes later Fran and Dave were sitting on Dereks couch wrapped in each others arms when they looked up to see the newlyweds walking through the front door. Fran said, "hi lovebirds, how was the honeymoon"?, Penelope said, "it was amazing, thanks again for the use of the cabin", Dave smiled at them and said, "anytime you two, anytime".

Derek put bags down and grinned when he heard his bride say, "where's Jamie"?, Fran said, "he is gone for a walk to the park with his two very very proud aunts and of course the babies guard god Clooney". Penelope smiled and said, "I'm glad that he is so protective of Jamie", Derek took a deep breath and said, "me to baby girl, me to because nobody is gonna mess with Jamie if Clooney is around".

Penelope sat down on the chair arm beside Fran and whispered, "sooooo how are things with you and Dave"?, she blushed and whispered, "they are going great, he is a great man". Penelope nodded her head and said, "that he is Fran, that he is", Dave said, "something happened while the two of you were gone".

Derek said, "yeah we heard, Savannah got into a fire fight at the jail, how did that happen"?, Dave said, "well she knew that she would be spending the rest of her life in jail and the thoughts of that were just to much for her to take I guess". Penelope said, "I hate what she did to us but I can't help but feel sorry for her".

Fran said, "now why on earth would you feel sorry for that woman"?, she took a deep breath and said, "because she thought that there was nothing left in this life for her but to do get herself killed and nobody deserves that". Derek walked over and kissed her on the top of the head and said, "my sweet sweet baby girl is always thinking of others".

Dave smiled and said, "so kitten what did you think of the cabin"?, she said, "ohhhh it is beautiful up there, the lake ohhhh and all the beautiful trees and wild flowers and the pool was amazing". Dave laughed and said, "I love it there to, sometimes I go there when we get some time off and just unwind and relax".

He looked at Fran and said, "I think you would like it to honey", Derek smiled and said, "he's right momma you would love it up there", she put her hand on Daves knee and said, "maybe we can go there sometime"?, he kissed her on the cheek and said, "anytime Bella, anytime", she blushed as he then whispered something into her ear.

Penelope couldn't help but smile when the door opened up and Sarah and Desiree came into the house pushing a stroller with Jamie cooing and kicking his legs with Clooney right on their heels. Penelope walked over and said, "there's my baby boy", she then picked Jamie up and kissed his little chubby cheeks and said, "momma's missed you sweetie".

Derek walked over and kissed the top of his head and said, "have you been a good boy"?, he started kicking his feet and Clooney started barking and Derek laughed and said, "sounds like they were both good". Fran said, "they were both angels, Clooney is always with him, he even sleeps either beside or under his crib".

Penelope and Derek walked over and sat down on the couch and when Clooney heard the baby cackle out he walked over and sat down between Dereks feet and wagged his tail. Fran laid her head on Daves shoulder as they watched the newlyweds spending some quality time with their son, Dave kissed the top of her head and smiled and whispered, "you are some kind of woman Bella, some kind of woman".

Sarah and Desiree smiled and said, "is anybody hungry"?, everybody in unison said, "starving", the girls said, "just sit and relax and we'll fix some lunch". Derek sighed happily and smiled as he watched Jamie gripping Penelopes fingers and blowing spit bubbles, he said, "you are a cutie", she smiled and said, "he's just like his daddy".

He leaned over and kissed her on the lips and said, "I love you baby girl", she said, "I love you to handsome", Dave and Fran got up off the couch and headed into the kitchen to help the girls with lunch leaving the small family alone.


	27. Chapter 27

Three's A Crowd-Ch 27

The Epilogue- 20 Years Later

Derek smiled as he straighted up his nervous sons tie, Jamie said, "I don't understand why I'm so nervous dad", Derek laughed and said, "it's because you are getting married to the love of your life". He took a deep breath and said, "were you this nervous when you married momma"?, he nodded his head and said, "ohhhhhhhh yes".

JJ smiled as she put the veil down over her the face of her 19 year old daughter Samantha, her and Jamie had grown up together and it was obvious from an early age that they were going to be together forever. Jamie proposed on Christmas and they were to get married a couple of months later on the most romantic day in the world, Valentines Day".

Reid was smiling at his twin 15 year old daughters Tammy and Tonya as they headed toward the bridal room to join their sister, Jamie smiled and said,  
>"hi uncle Spencer". Reid put his hand on Jamies shoulder and said, "how are you feeling Jamie"?, he took a deep breath and said, "nervous uncle Spence,<br>very very nervous", Reid laughed and shook his head and said, "ahhhhhh yes, I remember those nerves".

Emily and Hoth were smiling as they watched their 25 year old Son Jack kissing his 3 month old son on the cheek as he whispers, "I love you to his wife Amanda". Henry Reid the 23 year old son of JJ and Spencer walks over to Jack and says, "Jack and Amanda, this is my girlfriend Shannon, Shannon this is my best friend Jack Hotchner and his wife Amanda", they smiled as they shook hands with the nervous girl.

Emily looked up to see her 12 year old daughter sitting on a bench looking so so sad, she walked over and sat down beside her and said, "what's wrong honey"?, she looked up and said, "momma do you think I will ever find somebody like Samantha did"?, she kissed the little girl on the cheek and said,  
>"I know you will honey, I know you will".<p>

Samantha smiled and said, "really"?, Emily said, "yes really", the little girl stood up and said, "thanks momma, I better go find Zach before he can find the cake". Emily smiled as she watched her daughter go try to find her 5 year old brother", Hotch walked over and said, "is everything alright with her"?, Emily kissed his lips gently and said, "fine my love, fine".

Reid looked down at his watch and said, "excuse me but it's time for me to go get my baby girl", Jamie took a nervous breath and looked at Derek and said, "what if she doesn't come down with uncle Spence, what if". Derek put his hands on his sons shoulders and said, "take a deep breath and calm down son".

Jamie took a deep breath and Derek said, "Sammy is gonna be walking down that aisle in just a few minutes, she loves you as much as you love her Jamie believe that". He smiled and said, "I'be been in love with her since I was 10 years old", Derek smiled and said, "I knew from the minute the two of you started dating that you would end up here".

JJ smiled when there was a knock at the door, she said, "come in", Reid walked through the door and said, "ohhhh princess you look beautiful" Sammy smiled and said, "thanks daddy". Reid walked over and said, "are you ready to get married"?, she took a deep breath and nodded her head and said, "more than ready daddy".

JJ kissed her daughter on the cheek and said, "I'll see you out there baby", Samantha smiled and said, "I love you momma", JJ said, "and I love you to my beautiful beautiful daughter". Penelope smiled and said, "I better go check on Jamie but you look beautiful just like a princess", she hugged her future mother in law and said, "thanks aunt P".

Penelope and JJ sighed as they walked out the door, Penelope said, "I hope that this time next year we will have a little one to love", JJ laughed and said, "me to Garcie, me to". Reid held out his arm and said, "let's get you out to that nervous groom of yours", she nodded her head and said, "lead the way daddy".

Fran intertwined fingers with her husband and said, "I can't believe that by this time next year I could be a great grandma", Dave kissed her on the lips and said, "and a beautiful one at that". She squeezed her hands and said, "thank you grandpa", he laughed and said, "hey hey hey", she grinned as the music started and everybody turned to face the back of the church.

Jamie looked up and watched as the bridesmaids made their way to the front of the church, he then took a deep breath as he saw the most beautiful woman in the world start making her way toward him. Reid put her hand in Jamies and said, "I love you baby" before joining JJ in the aisle, the wedding was beautiful, the vows were heartfelt and loving.

The kiss was sweet and then everybody smiled as the minister said, "ladies and gentlemen it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr and Mrs James Morgan". Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "I love you baby girl", she looked up at her husband and said, "I love you to handsome".

As the newlyweds made their way to the reception hall Derek smiled knowing that he was watching the start of the next generations of Morgan and he couldn't be happier about it.


End file.
